


The Snowstorm At the Airport

by Ruth_Oakenshield



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield
Summary: A story how a chance encounter, stolen luggage, and an airline flight completely change two people's lives.
Relationships: Dating - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, strangers - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. section 1: The airport, the stranger and the snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> this story is purely fiction. i do not claim ownership of any people, places, movies or songs mentioned.

You walked into terminal 7 of the JFK Airport in NY, NY amidst a flurry of light snowflakes. Last you checked, your flight was on time for departure. But you know a lot can happen in two hours' time. The weatherman was predicting a blizzard, and you hoped you could get out of here and be on your flight before it hit. You NEEDED this vacation and looked forward to your first trip to London.

You walked over to the huge panel of multiple screens in the arrival area informing people of flight departures and arrivals. You were nervous since this was your first time traveling by yourself and your first time traveling overseas. You needed to see where to go for your boarding since you had your hands full and didn't want to pull out your gate pass yet.

You looked at the group of people standing there and figured out which screen had your flight's info. You wandered over to it and saw you had to get to gate 7. You looked over at the map off to the side and groaned when you saw it was on the other end of the airport terminal from where you were. You heaved a sigh, flipped your long, silky brown hair over your shoulder and grabbed the handle of your new, purple suitcase.

You turned to leave and ran smack into someone who was standing right behind you, your face hitting his chest. Startled, you look up to see who you ran into and he looks down to see who ran into him. You couldn't see his eyes as he was still wearing aviator sunglasses, which just reflected your shocked and embarassed face back to you from the reflective lenses.

He chuckles and apologizes for standing so close, then steps aside motioning for you to pass by him. His dark hair and beard glistening with melting snowflakes. His black Belstaff leather jacket hung loosely open with water droplets on it and he wore a bright red and green scarf that hung around his neck. His thin, pink lips turned up slightly in a smirk. The face looked familiar, but you couldn't place why.

You look at his face and mumble an apology then turn to leave. You hear him chuckle again then you hear his phone ring and hear his wonderfully smooth baritone voice talking to someone as you grab your purple rolling suitcase's handles and you head for your gate, not realizing he is watching you go.

You stop at Check in, then go through security. You notice he is in line a little ways behind you but you ignore it and continue through. You head off to find a food vendor selling snacks and get some stuff to munch on and a bottle of water. You shove them into your backpack and lock it back up. You head for gate 7 again when you hear his wonderful baritone voice behind you again. It's not really close, but near enough that you recognize it. You wonder if he is following you on purpose, but you keep walking and finally arrive at the gate.

You pick a spot to plop your belongings down on a bench near a support post that has an electrical outlet and is facing the huge windows. You pull out your boarding pass and get in line to check in with the flight attendant at the desk. You hear the man with the baritone voice arrive and turn to see him plop his stuff down on the bench by the window facing away from it towards your spot. He won't be directly in front of you when you sit down, but will be off to your right.

You dig through your purse and find your phone to text your friend that you arrived safely to your gate and thank her for dropping you off at the terminal. She replies back telling you to have a safe flight and that she looks forward to hearing about your 'adventures' when you get back. Grinning, you read her reply. She is as much of a Middle Earth geek as you are and she was incredibly jealous that you got to go traveling while she got left behind at work. You suddenly feel a presence behind you and glance over to see the man with the sexy baritone voice is not at the bench any longer. His stuff is, but he isn't. You realize he is standing behind you and you feel your face turn red. You also suddenly remember where you had seen his face and heard his voice. He is an actor. Richard Armitage. You sigh and tell yourself to leave him alone. That he probably wouldn't appreciate you asking for an autograph and picture with him. It's enough for you to know that you saw him... and _literally_ ran into him. Momma Rita is going to have a heart attack when she hears that! You smile.

You get up to the flight attendant / ticket agent, and she smiles and looks at your boarding pass. After checking you in on her computer, she tells you that you will board first and to listen for the call to board for first class. You nod and take your boarding pass / ticket.

As you turn to go sit back down, you see someone messing with your stuff. "Hey! What the hell are you doing with my stuff?!?!?" you holler. The thief looks up, drops your backpack and grabs your suitcase and takes off with it, leaving your backpack and pillow. You growl and immediately take off after him. You hear someone behind you running and suddenly a dark blur passes you. The thief zigzags in between people and so does the dark blur in hot pursuit. You stop, out of breath, and realize you won't catch the thief and turn sadly to head back to the gate.

The flight attendant is talking to security personnel when you arrive back at the gate and they walk over to you and ask if it was your stuff that was stolen. You nod, tears now welling up in your eyes. They usher you to your backpack and pillow and you dig through both to see if anything else was stolen. Luckily the locks on your backpack did their job. Nothing was missing. They get a description of the suitcase, it's contents, and the person you saw take it. They get your name, contact info and you also give them the info for your friend's mom, Rita, in England. You tell them you will be staying with her during your vacation there.

They leave and you sit on the bench with your head in your hands crying quietly. Now you only have one other complete change of clothes with you and no toiletries for a two month trip! You realize that all the money you had saved for that whole new wardrobe in your suitcase is now a bust and that you don't have enough to buy another batch of clothes and do all the sight seeing you had planned to do.

Suddenly you see a pair of white running shoes standing in front of you, and you feel a warm, large hand on your shoulder. You sniffle and look up. Your hazel, red rimmed eyes meet with a sapphire blue set looking back at you with concern. The man you had run into at the departure board is there squatting down in front of you. A little out of breath from his run. His sunglasses now propped on top of his head.

He reaches up and dries your tears with his thumbs. "Are you ok? I'm sorry I couldn't catch him. He disappeared into the crowd. Are you going to be ok without the contents of your suitcase?" he asks you looking very concerned.

You drop your head and shake it. "No, I saved up for a year to buy those clothes especially for this trip. That was my whole new wardrobe! Now I only have this outfit and the one in my backpack. And all my toiletries are now gone." You inform him with more tears sliding out of your eyes. You look at the floor dejectedly. "This is _not_ how I wanted to begin this vacation!" you cry quietly.

You hear him hum quietly. "Where are you flying to?" He asks you as he dries more of your tears. "To London. I'm staying with my friend's Mom, Rita. She lives in Nottinghamshire. I will be in England for two months. She promised to show me all over England and be my travel guide. I guess we're gonna have to spend my first day in England shopping to replace everything that was stolen instead of sight seeing." You say with a huge sigh and rub your face.

He looks at you surprised. "You're vacationing for _two months_ ?" He asks.

You look up at his surprised face and nod. "I've been saving up all my paid vacation time and sick days as well as any extra money for the last two years for this trip. I've never had a vacation before and never traveled outside of the USA." you sigh sadly. He looks at you in disbelief, then shakes his head.

"Thank you for trying to catch the thief who took my suitcase." You thank him. "I don't know what I am going to do now. I hope we don't get snowed in here. I didn't save enough to buy a whole new wardrobe twice, pay for a hotel room if I can find one, and deal with being stuck in an airport for god knows how long. Now I guess I'm gonna have to sit here and figure out what to cut out of the sightseeing plans now that I won't have enough to cover it all plus a new wardrobe." you tell him.

The man looks at you stunned, and frowns. "If it's ok with you, I'd like to help you with that. I live in London for part of the year and have family in England. Let me get you the new wardrobe, since I couldn't catch the thief for you to get your suitcase back. I can have my assistant help us find places to shop at. She is amazing with fashion and helps me a lot with clothes shopping." He suggests with a grin.

You look up into his face shocked. "Thank you, but why would you do that? You don't even know me!" He just grins. "Because I'd like to help you. You seemed lost and nervous when I saw you at the departure boards and it seems we are on the same flight to the same destination. Now, do you accept my offer to help?" He asks with a raised eyebrow and cocked head. He takes his sunglasses off of his head and hangs them from the collar of his dark blue t-shirt.

You nod, dumfounded. "Thank you, sir. I'll message my friend's mom. Would you mind if she tagged along?" you ask. "She was going to pick me up at the airport when I arrived." You explain.

He chuckles. "Would she mind if I got a ride wit you both?" He asked as he studied your face.

You close your eyes for a minute to compose yourself under his intense gaze. "I'm sure she won't mind." you tell him as you open your eyes and look at his face. He smiles and gives your shoulder a squeeze as he stands. "Tell her to meet us at the airport then. I will need to drop my luggage of at my flat and pick up my assistant who will meet us there. You can leave your backpack and pillow there too; then we can shop and we'll come back to my flat when we are done and you can get your stuff from there, ok?" He suggested.

You nod. He grins and you look up at him. "Thanks again, sir." You say and hold out your hand. He smiles, "Call me Richard." he says, taking your hand and giving it a squeeze then bends down and kisses your knuckles. "It will be my pleasure to help, Miss???" he says as he gazes up at you with a questioning look.

You blush and say, "Ruth, my name is Ruth."

"Ruth." He says, smiling as he stands back up. "If you need anything in the meantime, please let me know. I'm going to go sit down and see if I can get ahold of my assistant to let her know what happened and what our plans are. Get ahold of your friend's mom and let her know as well." He says. You nod and he turns to go sit down.

You watch him leave to go sit on the bench by the window. You stare out the window for a few minutes in disbelief that this conversation just happened. You glance over at him then back out the window, noting the snow has gotten worse. You look down at your phone in your hand and pull up Rita's contact info. You message her what happened.

A few minutes later she calls you and is being a typical mom, all worried. You stand and go off in a corner of the gate, away from most of the people. Richard looks up when he sees you moving. He decides to keep an eye on your stuff and shifts his body so he can see it from over the top of his tablet.

You calm your friend's mom down and tell her you're fine, you kept your purse, tablet, phone and wallet on you. "He only took my suitcase of clothes and toiletries. Why he wanted them, I don't know." you tell her. "I met a guy here at the airport who tried to chase the thief down, but he wasn't able to catch him. The guy offered to take me shopping with his assistant, to replace what was stolen once we get to London, and he said you could come with. All he asked was that we give him a ride to his flat so he can drop off his luggage. He said he will have his assistant meet us all there and she will have a plan for where we can shop to get the new clothes." you tell your friend's mom.

She is quiet for a minute. "Well, that was very nice of him, what is his name, Sweetheart?" she asks. You tell her that it was Richard, and that you think he is the actor from the BBC series Robin Hood. She squeals and says that she will most definitely meet you both at the airport and reminds you to be careful. You tell her not to tell anyone about this incident and that he is taking you shopping for new clothes. She promises.

You tell her you'll keep her posted if there are any delays from the weather since a blizzard was supposed to hit NY around the time you're scheduled to depart. You send her your current flight number and info. Then you two say goodbye and hang up.

You glance over and notice that Richard has been watching you and you nod to him. He nodded back and went back to typing on his tablet.

You walk back to the window and stand by a pillar and lean against the pillar and the window, looking out at the snow swirling around. You lean your forehead against the cool glass. It was getting later on in the afternoon and you looked out at all the people sitting in the gate area. A couple of families with young children were sitting nearby and the kids were fascinated with the snow outside the window. They ran over to the window you stood by and scrambled up on the bench to look out. Pressing their little hands and face to the glass.

"Cor! Look at all that white stuff!!!" one little boy said. You chuckled and looked back out the window. "Do you think we could go play in it?" the little girl asked. The kids' moms called them back and the kids pouted. You noticed they were getting antsy. You looked over at Richard who was frowning. He stood and walked over to the flight attendant and said something to her. She nodded and replied back. He went and sat back down.

A half hour before boarding was to begin, the airline stewardess announces that all flights leaving the airport have been grounded until the storm passes. She says they will be bringing out blankets, pillows and cots for those who need them and that there are a few rooms left in the hotels nearby. Richard looks up at her and she nods to him, he nods back then went back to his tablet. You sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night.

You walk back to your stuff and pull your pillow over to you. You leaned it against the pillar and pull out your super soft, fuzzy Durin Blue blanket from the pillowcase. You wrap yourself in the blanket, loop your leg through the strap of your backpack and then shoved it under your seat. You sat down, curled up and dozed off... much to Richard's amusement.

*************************

You don't know how long you slept, but when you woke up, it was dark...and the snow was still swirling and blowing outside. You notice how much it was piling up on the planes out the windows. One of the young children was crying, and the two others were whining because they were overtired. The poor moms looked frazzled. You looked over to where Richard had sat, but didn't see him. His stuff was all there, but you didn't see him when you looked around for him.

You got up, yawned and stretched. You walked over to the mom holding the crying child and asked her if there was anything you could do to help her. She looked up at you and saw you were serious. "Would you hold Alex for me? He is Colicky and i need to find his meds for it." You nod and hold your arms out to take the screaming baby.

He looks up at you for a moment then wails again. You rub his rock hard tummy and start to hum your favourite lullaby from Mary Poppins. The child immediately stops crying and just stares at you with wide eyes, as do the two young children who come stand by you, looking up at you holding their relative.

After you finish humming the first verse, you sit down on the bench across from Richard's stuff near the two moms and continue to rub his tummy. You start rocking the baby as you begin to sing the lullaby to him. The two children grab their blankets, stuffies and pillows and lie down on either side of you, using your lap to lean their pillows on. They are completely mesmerized with your singing. You don't notice Richard standing off to the side watching you with wide eyes, enraptured by your voice and the sight of you with the children and baby.

You finish the song and the boy and the baby are asleep. The little girl looks up at you with sleepy eyes and asks you if you know the song from Beauty and the Beast where they dance in the ballroom. You chuckle and nod and begin to quietly sing it to her as you keep tempo while rocking the baby. By the time you finish singing the song, the little girl is fast asleep too. You grin as you look down at the three children sleeping around you.

After a few minutes the Mother quietly comes over and thanks you repeatedly. She takes the baby from your arms and puts him in his carrier, then she and the other mother help you get out from under their children's pillows. They both thank you profusely again. You smile and nod and head back over to your stuff at the pole. You sit down and your stomach grumbles loudly. You realize you must've slept through supper. So, you dig through your backpack and pull out the bottle of water and some of your trail mix you had made at home.

"Is that what you are having for supper?" A quiet, smooth, baritone voice says from next to you. Startled, you jump in your seat, knocking the water bottle off the chair next to you. Richard chuckles as you bend down to pick it up. "Good thing that wasn't open!" you say. You feel your shirt rise up in back, exposing your bare skin and your "Hobbit" quote tattoo on your low back. You grab the bottle and quickly sit back up, yanking the shirt down in back, hoping he didn't see it.

You look over at him and he is grinning and is holding two take-out food trays. "I noticed it was getting late and thought I'd get us some supper. I hope you don't mind?" He informs you with a mischievous grin and twinkle in his eyes. You realize he probably saw the tattoo and probably read it. 

You raise an eyebrow and look at him. "Well, that depends on what is on the menu for supper, since I didn't get elevensies, afternoon tea, or dinner." you tease. He chuckles catching your "Hobbit" reference, and sits down next to you. He hands you a tray and you open it to find a chicken, rice and veggies stir fry. Your stomach growls loudly at the smell and you both giggle when you hear it. "What's in the other one?" you ask. He opens it and you see sushi and rice. You make a face and claim the stir fry. Richard hands you a set of chop sticks and a package of plastic silverware as well as a little packet of soy sauce. You set them down on your lap and crack apart the chop sticks.

Richard's eyes get big and he teases, "I wasn't sure if you knew how to use the chop sticks so I grabbed the plastic silverware as well. So you know how to use those?" he asks as he points to the chop sticks. You look at him and then back to your food. You pick up a chunk of chicken with the chop sticks and pop it into your mouth, grinning. He laughs and cracks apart his own set. "So, not a fan of sushi, huh?" he asks you, then takes a bite of one. You shake your head an make another face of disgust. He laughs quietly. "Thank you for the food." you say after a few mouthfulls. He smiles and nods. "Can't have you starving, now can we?" he replies. You grin and go back to eating. 

You both sit, eating in companionable silence as you watch the snow swirl and blow outside the windows. When you both had finished, he takes the empty containers and throws them away, then comes and sits next to you again.

"You have a lovely singing voice, Ruth. Thanks for singing those songs to the kids to get them to go to sleep. I didn't think they'd ever quit fussing." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

You shrug. "They were just overtired and over stimulated with all the hubbub going on." You reply. "Music always helps to calm children, and for that matter, anyone who is nervous or anxious." you say with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Richard smiles and nods. He hums for a minute. "Well you sure sing like an angel. You got those kids' undivided attention almost immediately. Even the baby quit wailing!" He chuckled quietly. He reached out and tucked a stray strand of your hair behind your ear. You blush bright red from both his compliment and how gently he touches your ear.

"Those kids probably were never sung to at bedtime. I suppose not everyone can sing and carry a tune as well as I can. It was probably a delightful treat for them to be sung to sleep." you mumble.

"Indeed." he says quietly. "Ruth, would you like a more comfortable place to sleep tonight? I was able to get one of the last hotel rooms and there's a couch and a bed. You're welcome to either one if you'd like." He says quietly. You look at him surprised, then raise an eyebrow.

He laughs and holds up his hands. "I promise not to do anything inappropriate to you. I just can't stand the thought of you sleeping by yourself out here on these horrible benches or on the floor." he says as he traces your jawline with his finger gently. "I just want to make sure you're going to be okay. I don't want you spending your trip money because you're stuck here." he explains.

You blush and look down at your feet. "Well I won't exactly be alone, Richard. All these other people will be sleeping here too." you say teasingly. Richard rubs his face and groans, "Smart ass." he chuckles.

You look at him and grin. "I will be fine, Richard." you assure him.

"Please, Ruth, just consider it. I would sleep a whole lot easier if you agreed to take either the couch or the bed in my hotel room. It worries me that the thief from today wasn't caught and I don't want him returning and harassing you or stealing what you have left while you sleep." he says.

You look at him for a few minutes. Then look down at your feet. "I will think about your kind offer, Richard. I'm just trying to be careful. I don't really know you and although you've been very kind and helpful, I'm not sure if sharing a room is such a good idea."

He looks sad for a moment then takes your hand and puts a room key card into it. "In case you change your mind..." he says. "Will you at least join me for breakfast in the hotel?" he asks. You nod. "What is your phone number and I will call you when I'm up and ready and we can go eat?" he asks.

You tell him your phone # and he plugs it into his phone, then he takes a quick picture of you to put in with the name 'Ruth - JFK airport' he puts for the contact. He sends you a text with 'Richard - JFK airport' and phone number and a photo of himself. Your phone sings out the few bars of the song Bofur sings in Rivendell from the Hobbit movies.

You blush a deep red, giggle and quickly open the text to get Bofur to be quiet. Richard looks surprised for a moment, then smiles. "I take it you liked those movies?" he asked. You nod. "I loved the books long before the movies came out though. I love reading. Growing up as poor as we were, it was the only way for me to go on adventures. I picture what i read in my head like a movie playing. So, Yeah, I easily get lost in the story and often lose track of how long I'm reading." you say shyly. "I got my tattoo long before the movies came out." you giggle.

Richard grins. "I enjoy a good story too. But it is getting late." He rubs his scruffy bearded chin, "I will leave you here for now, but if you change your min, don't hesitate to come up to the room and stay with me. The room number is on the sleeve of the keycard. I have the room reserved until this storm lets up, and we can fly out." he tells you as he stands. "Don't worry about knocking, just come in and make yourself comfortable." he tells you.

You look up at him and see he is worried about leaving you there. His impossible blue eyes are clearly showing his concern for your safety. He runs his hand along your hair at the side of your head. He tucks it behind your ear and then bends down and gives you a gentle kiss on the top of your head as he stands. "Be safe." he whispers and then walks over to his pile of stuff on the bench. He picks everything up and then gives you one last look, silently begging you to join him. When he realizes you plan to stay there, he sighs and turns to leave, and quietly walks towards the hallway leading to the hotel.

You watch him leave and when he has rounded the corner you look down at the key card. Someone wrote 'R. Armitage - 307" on the sleeve. You stare at it in disbelief. You text Rita a photo of it and explain that you weren't able to depart and are stuck at the airport. You tell her it _was_ Richard Armitage who tried to catch the thief and that he was kind enough to buy you supper and offered to let you stay in his hotel room and crash on either the bed or the couch.

She calls you and gets all huffy, but you assured her that he meant no disrespect and had promised not to do anything inappropriate to you. You tell her that he has been a perfect gentleman, but that you had decided to stay at the gate where you were unless the thief or someone else bothered you, then you might risk it and stay in his room. You assure her you don't think he was "that kind of guy" but that you had your pepper spray if anything did happen. She said it was a good idea and to be careful and to keep her posted on things. You promised her you would do so.

You look at the card key again as you hang up from the phone call. You shove the key card in your bra and pull your backpack up onto the bench and put it under your pillow so all the pockets and straps were facing you. Then you put your pillow back against it and make sure your purse is slung across your chest and wrap yourself in your blanket. You lean against the pillow and the post and fall asleep watching the snow swirling around outside the window.

*************************

Richard walks down the hallway to the hotel. He can't get his mind off of the image of you curled up asleep on the bench from before supper. He is worried about your safety. He thinks about all the people at the gate and the surrounding ones and tries to tell himself that you'd be okay.

He arrives at his hotel room door and unlocks it. He flips on the lights and plops his suitcase down on the stand. He takes off his jacket and scarf and hangs them up in the closet.

Walking further into the room, he looks at the bed and couch and wonders which you'd prefer. He sits down on the couch and flips on the tv. Flipping through the channels, he finds he can't get his mind off of you. even now he can still hear your lovely singing in his head.

He groans and rubs his face. Just then his assistant calls and informs him she has contacted several stores and tells him which ones would be best to take you to so you can pick out the things you will need. She also suggests a few restaurants he could take you and your guest to after shopping. Richard thanks her and tells her that he would let her know when the two of you would be allowed to fly out to London.

He had talked to the airline and they agreed to call him to let him know when the flight would be allowed to leave and what time he needed to be there so he wouldn't miss the flight. 

Richard paced the room trying to distract himself after talking to his assistant. He pulled out some scripts his agent wanted him to look over for potential movies and plays he could audition for. But he kept finding his mind drifting back to your long, silky, dark hair and hazel eyes that seemed to change color each time he looked into them.

After a couple of hours trying to distract himself from thinking about you... and failing, Richard groans and decides to go check on you and make sure you were all right.

*************************

You woke with a start. Something wasn't right. Then you heard it again. Someone was behind you messing with your backpack, trying to get into the locked zipper on top. You heard a male voice curse quietly. You slippped your hand under the pillow and grabbed the shoulder strap, and with the other hand grabbed the edge of the blanket. Throwing off the blanket, you sprung up swinging the back pack with all your might at the body behind the pole. You heard it hit him and heard him curse. You drop the backpack, spin around and pin him to the post. He out weighted you and was taller than you, but you didn't care. You were furious. 

"What the hell were you doing?" you holler, getting everyone's attention who woke up at the confrontation. "Why the Hell are you targeting me repeatedly and trying to steal my stuff? You already got my suitcase, what more do you want?" you growl at him.

The man leers at you and makes a move to try to grab you and grope your breasts just as Richard rounds the corner, freezes and his face goes white at the sight. He feels his stomach tighten into a knot when he sees what is going on and his fists tighten. Before he can react any further you grab the pinned man's wrist away from your body and wrench it back with all your strength. Everyone can hear an audible "Crack" and realize you just broke his arm. He yells out in pain, then tries to attack you with his other hand. "I'll teach you a lesson for that you sexy bitch!" he cries out. Then he grabs your hair and tries to yank you towards him so he can kiss and grope you some more, but you growl and knee him hard in the jewels. He instantly lets go of your hair and bends down to grab his groin, howling in pain. You take a step back, keeping your stance wide, and knees bent, anticipating another attack.

"Answer my question you filthy bastard! Why are you targeting me and trying to steal my stuff?!?" you roar at him, eyes full of fury and your hands on your hips. 

"You Bitch!" is all he says as he tries to lunge at you again. You side step him and use your elbow to hit him in the middle of his shoulder blades, dropping him.

Just then the airport security arrives and arrests him. He just glares at you and refuses to cooperate or answer questions.

Richard stands at the corner of the hallway staring at you, shocked at how you just dropped that guy who out weighed you and towered over you. He sees an officer come over to you and talk to you for a few minutes. He sees how afraid you look and how hard you are trying to keep yourself together after the fright. He watches as the officer picks up your backpack and blanket and hands them to you as well as the pillow that was on the floor. You unlock the compartment that the man had been trying to get into and show the officer it's contents: just your notebook, pens/pencils and food. The officer shrugs and lets you go sit back down, then leaves you alone after handing you his contact card, which you put into the pocket before locking it again.

*************************

You were shocked that the thief would try to steal from you a second time in one day. And even more terrified that he would try it right under your head as you slept! Had he been groping you as you slept and you didn't register it?!? It shook you to your core and you sat down on the bench and put your head into your hands and cried softly, wishing that you had gone with Richard. You wish he was here with you now. "Why is this happening to me? Is it that obvious that I'm new at all this travel stuff?" you quietly ask yourself.

"No, it's most likely because you're a small, woman who is traveling alone, and he thought you'd be an easy target to overcome." a quiet baritone voice says as you see two familiar white running shoes appear in your eyesight between your feet. You see them shift and take a step back as he kneels down in front of you and you feel his large, warm hands gently grasp your shoulders. "Ruth, are you okay?" Richard asks you as he gently tips your chin up so you face him. You close your eyes when you feel his hand grasp your chin to lift your face up.

"Ruth, Sweetheart, Look at me please." He quietly orders. You open your red rimmed eyes and look into his sapphire blue ones that are filled with concern. "Tell me what happened. Did he attack you? Are you Okay?" he asks as he wipes your tear streaked face with a clean hankie he pulls from his pocket.

You look down back at the floor. "I had propped my backpack against the pole so all my pockets and zippers and straps faced my body. Then I put my pillow on top of it, wrapped myself in my blanket and went to sleep after you left. I don't know how long I slept for, but I awoke to a feeling that something wasn't right." you tell him and tears start to run down your cheeks.

He wraps you up in his arms and just holds you and pets your head till you calm down again. Once you quit crying he sits back and gently holds your face. "Then what happened, Ruth? When I got here you had him pinned against the pole. What happened between the time you woke up and the time you pinned him to the pile?" Richard quietly asks. 

You try to lower your head, but he holds it steady and you close your eyes. "Ruth, please, let me help you. Tell me what happened." he quietly pleads.

You take a slow deep breath, trying to quiet your pounding heart. "I...I felt him trying to get into the top zipper of my backpack, but I had locked it with a TSA lock so he couldn't get into it. I had slid my arm around the shoulder strap that I had pulled forward before I went to sleep. I jumped up and swung the backpack into him trying to throw him off guard so he couldn't just run away like before. When I felt it hit him, I dropped it and pinned him to the pole. He tried to grope my chest so I grabbed his arm and pulled it away from me, breaking it in the process; and when he tried to pull me closer to him so he could kiss and grope me, I dropped him with a swift kick to his nuts." you giggle.

Richard chuckles and says, "I saw that part of the incident. Remind me not to piss you off, you play dirty." he says as he gently caresses your face. "When he lunged at me again, I was afraid he was going to get away and I elbowed him to drop him, hoping it would stun him long enough for someone to grab him." you explain. You close your eyes and heave a sigh. "I was so angry and scared, I guess I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing, I just reacted. What if he was groping me while I slept and didn't notice it?" you say as you shudder and cry again. Richard holds you and shushes you while he pets your hair on the back of your head. Once you quiet, you pull away a little and say, "In college I had watched a friend practice her moves from her Krav Maga lessons. I guess I learned a few tricks from her for self defense." you giggle.

He smiles. "I'm glad you could defend yourself this time, but now, will you come back to the room with me and let me keep you safe till we can fly out? I think you've had enough for one evening, don't you think?" he suggests. You look up at him unsure, but see he is _very_ concerned. You look around and see people staring at you and whispering. You realize this is drawing attention to not only you but to him as well, which you realize he probably doesn't want to have happen. You look back at him and just nod.

Richard smiles at you with a relieved look on his face. He stands and picks your backpack up from off the floor, adjusts the straps, then puts it on. You stand and grab your blanket and wrap it around you as he bends down and picks up your pillow. He offers you his elbow and you wrap your arm around it. He leads you away from the gate towards the hotel.

You are quiet as you follow him. You keep your head down and trust him to lead you to the hotel hoping that no one snapped photos or video of the two of you and you _really_ hope it doesn't end up in the tabloids. You hope this isn't going to get you into more trouble. Richard notices how quiet you are and how tight you're clinging to his arm. He says nothing, not wanting to upset you further.

Once you two get to the front desk, he stops and tells the person at the desk to please have someone call up to his room when they get word from the British Airways when the nonstop flight to London will be departing. The desk attendant makes a note of it and the flight number and says she will have someone call up to the room when they get word from the airlines. Richard thanks her and then turns and leads you to the elevators. You both get into one and he presses "3" on the panel by the door. The doors close and the elevator starts to ascend.

You look up at him and then ask quietly, "Richard, why did you come back to the gate? Didn't you go to the hotel room?"

He swallows hard and then looks down at you. He wraps his arm around you protectively and gives you a hug. "I came back because I was worried about you. I talked to the airport security after your suitcase had been stolen and I couldn't catch the guy. One of the security guards told me that someone had been targeting and attacking single, young, female travelers. Stealing from them and assaulting them. He said they were doing all they could to catch the guy, but he kept disappearing before they could reach him. I couldn't stop thinking about you sitting there by yourself and the fact that they couldn't catch him. I wanted to check and make sure you were okay." he tells you.

You shudder at his words and he holds you close. The bell chimes and the elevator comes to a stop on the 3rd floor. The doors open and he leads you to his room's door. That is when he realizes that in his hurry to go check on you, he forgot his key on the table. "Shit!" he says quietly.

You look up at him with a puzzled expression. He looks down at you sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I forgot my key card on the table in there. Do you still have the one I gave to you?" he asks.

You smirk at him and unwrap your blanket enough to reach into your bra cup and pull out the keycard and sleeve. You hold the sleeve and offer the end with the card sticking out to him. He grins and pulls the card out and unlocks the door. He slides the card back into the sleeve you're still holding and you tuck it back into your bra with a smirk.

He grins and leads you into the room. He shrugs off your backpack, setting it on the coffee table. You look around the room and see the curtains are pulled open to reveal the snow swirling around outside. You walk over to the window and stare out for a bit.

Richard watches you and then follows you over to the window after kicking off his shoes. He stands behind you and gently puts his hands on your hips and rests his chin on the top of your head. He closes his eyes and slowly takes a few deep breaths enjoying the smell of your lavender and peppermint shampoo.

You sigh. "It's too bad we weren't able to fly out, but if I have to be stuck here waiting to do so, I am glad it is with you." you tell him. "You didn't have to do all this to help me. I'm nothing, a noboby to you. But i am grateful to you for all you have done and how safe you make me feel." you say quietly as you stare out at the snow.

Richard smiles at your words. He removes his chin from the top of your head and gently tugs on your hips to get you to turn around. He takes a few steps backwards and sits on the corner of the bed, pulling you by the blanket towards him. You take a few hesitant steps towards him, wondering what he wants.

He reaches up and runs his fingers along your cheek and chin. "Sweetheart, you are not a nobody, and you are not nothing to me. You have shown yourself to be kind and compassionate, talented, independent, wise and a little spitfire. You have impressed me with your cautious reactions to me, and your willingness to allow me to help you even though we had never met before this day. You are thoughtful and care about others. You give of yourself even when you have so little yourself." he confided.

He looks at your face for a moment and then runs his fingers along your cheek then lets go and takes ahold of the blanket again, enjoying how soft it felt in his hands. "I wonder though, why you didn't question me when I offered to replace your entire wardrobe that you lost and when I mentioned I had an assistant, you didn't bat an eye. Why? Did you know who I was at that time?" he asks you as he hold both edges of your blanket in his hands.

You suddenly get very shy, realizing he knows you know who he is and you look down at the floor between your feet and his. He reaches up to your chin and tilts your head to look at him. You look at his face and see the questions in his eyes. You sigh and nod. "I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to draw attention to you. I know you like your privacy and figured you wanted to remain anonymous here for as long as you could. I know it bothers some actors when complete strangers make a big deal about seeing them in public and bother them for photos and autographs. I didn't want to be a bother to you. It was enough for me to know I had seen you and literally ran into you, although it was completely unintentional. I wanted to respect your privacy. I have always admired your acting and wondered what you were really like when not in front of cameras or on the stage. I know some actors are really nice when they are just going about daily life, but I also know others can be complete arseholes and demanding divas." you admit shyly.

Richard lets out a barrel laugh and pulls you in for a hug. You squeak, surprised. And squir since you're still wrapped in your blanket and felt like you were losing your balance. When he finishes laughing and hugging you, he lets you go and helps you stand back upright. "Oh, sweet Ruth! And which am I? The arsehole, the demanding diva or the nice guy?" He aske you with a raised eyebrow, tilted head and his trademark "Guy of Gisborne smirk". 

You blush a beet red and quietly squeak out, "The nice guy, though you've been a bit demanding about me joining you here." you tease him as you look at him with your own smirk and raised eyebrow.

He laughs again and grabs his chest as he flops back onto the bed. "Oh, Sweet Ruth, you wound me!" he mocks. You smile down at him and his antics. "Well, now you got your wish. I'm here... safe from all the nasty thieves trying to steal from me and molest me..." you tease, playing along with his antics. "So now what? Did the airlines say how long they expect to keep the planes grounded? How long is this storm supposed to last?" you ask.

Richard sits up and grins. He moves you aside a few steps so he can stand up, then walks over to the sofa and grabs the remote off of the coffee table. He turns on the tv and flips stations till he finds the local weather channel, then he sits down on the sofa and motions for you to come join him.

You come and stand by the sofa and listen to what the weather man says. You get a look of shock on your face when you hear how long he expects the storm to last. "Two Days?!?!?" you exclaim as you watch the storm slowly crawl along the coast and surrounding areas. "Ugh!!! I only have one other change of clothes!!! I have no PJ's, no toiletries, and no way to get them!" you say and flop on the sofa next to him feeling suddenly dejected.

Richard just chuckles. "Haven't you ever stayed in a hotel before?" he asks. You shake your head, no. He chuckles. "Sweetheart, the hotel will provide free shampoo, conditioner, soap, toothpaste and a toothbrush if you need them. You can buy most other toiletries from their little shop by the lobby's front desk." he informs you. You rub your face and groan, frustrated. 

He looks at you puzzled. "What's the matter?" He asks you, noticing your face getting pink.

You get up, dropping the blanket on the sofa. Then you lean over and grab your backpack. You unlock the front zipper and groan. "The rest of my meds were in my suitcase." you say as you pull out your travel case with meds in it. "I only have enough for the next few days."

Richard sits up quickly. "Meds? What meds are you taking? Maybe my assistant can get them for you when we get to London." He offers as he pulls you down to sit on the sofa next to him.

"Most of them were just supplements I was taking in place of prescription meds, since it was more affordable and had fewer side eiffects. I was working with a naturopathic doctor to treat my issues, when traditional medicine failed me.

This one is Ashwaganda, it helps to control and lower my cortisol levels so I can cope with stress better and helps me so i'm not freaking out and having mini panic attacks all the time. These are Myomin, they help decrease my estrogen levels that are _way_ too high, which are causing some female problems. The square patches rubberbanded to the case are my birth control patches, which also are helping with my female problems, these are my vitamins for hair, skin and nails to help with my complexion and brittle hair and nails." you explain.

"Two of the supplements have to be ordered directly from the company and take two weeks at the least to arrive, the Ashwaganda I should be able to get at a natural foods or naturopathic store, but I had just filled the prescription for the birth control patches! I had just started them a couple weeks ago after my insurance from work finally kicked in." you explain.

Richard is immediately on his phone calling his assistant. She asks to talk to you. He hands you his phone and his assistant introduces herself and she asks for your doctor's name and phone number, the info for your healthcare provider and insurance provider, and your birth date and such. Then she asks you for the names and amounts you take of the supplements. You give her the names, amounts and the websites you get them from as well as the usernames and passwords so she can log into your account and get them ordered. 

She tells you not to worry about any of this and that she and Richard will take care of everything for you first thing in the morning. You thank her and she asks to talk to Richard again. You hand him back his phone and tell him she wants to talk to him again.

He takes the phone and talks to her a bit more. You're getting tired again and look around. Your pillow is sitting next to Richard on the other side of him. You lean across his lap and reach out to try to grab the pillow. He grins and leans over on top of you, pinning you against his legs. You squeak and try to get him off, but he just chuckles and continues to lean on top of you. 

He finishes talking to his agent and hangs up. Then he looks at you stretched across his lap trying to reach the pillow. He notices you have nice legs and a nice, firm arse. He knows your shirt rode up when he saw you reach for the pillow right before he leaned over on you. He looks over at your top half and sees you looking over your shoulder at him with a scowl on your face. You turn back to try to squirm up and reach the pillow. It's just barely out of your reach. He leans on you more and you squeak again. He grins and reaches over with his long arm and picks up the pillow, holding it up and out of your reach. 

"Is this what you're trying to get at?" He teases as he passes it to his other hand. You manage to squeak out again when you see him pick up the pillow. "Richard!!!" you get out as he is still leaning heavily on top of you trying to keep you pinned down. It is making it hard for you to take a full breath.

He chuckles, which you feel reverberate through his whole chest and into yours. And you watch as he tosses the pillow onto the far end of the bed by the headboard. You squirm again trying to get out from under his weight. "Hey! I was going to use that to sleep on! Give it back!" you demand "... and let me up!!" you growl, getting frustrated. He chuckles as he moves his head closer to yours. "And what will you do if I don't?" he teases as his head is right by your ear.

You freeze.

He chuckles again, "Relax, sweetheart, I'm just teasing you. Now where do you want to sleep? On the bed or on the sofa?" He says as he lets you up. You pull yourself up, awkwardly and catch him admiring your rear. He grins at you with a raised eyebrow as you stare at him for a moment once you are seated upright again. Your eyes narrow as you look at him, and you reach over and grab the pillow next to you, stuffing it into your lap. He laughs and then you swing the pillow and hit him with it. His eyes get big and then he laughs again and grabs it out of your hand and bops you with it. Such begins the battle and you two have an epic pillow fight. Chasing each other all over the room, you trying not to shriek out loudly and the two of you giggling and laughing till your sides hurt as you pummel each other with various pillows. 

Richard finally catches you around the waist and tosses you onto the bed so you land right by your pillow. "There... there's your precious pillow!" he teases, laughing, and flops down next to you on the bed, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

He starts to tickle you and between laughs and shrieks, you warn him that you are not responsible for any injuries he will sustain if he continues to tickle you. You try to squirm away and he grabs your waist and says, "Oh, no you don't! Get back here!" and you both keep laughing. He keeps tickling you and you instinctively curl up into a ball, your knees just missing his jewels down there and he looks at you wide eyed, remembering how you dropped the guy earlier that night. You giggle and say, "What? You were warned!" He glares at you and pins your shorter legs down with his long ones. He is surprised at how strong you are for being so small and he actually has to work at keeping you pinned so he can tickle you.

"Rich... stop... can't... breathe..." you beg him between laughs. You have tears rolling down your face from laughing so hard. He finally yields and stops when you get ahold of his arms and sink your nails in as a warning. You don't break skin, but if you squeeze a little harder you will. He smirks and looks at you with "that" look and it about melts your panties. You grin as you try to calm down after laughing so much. He releases your legs, but keeps his arms around you.

You both are laying on the bed facing each other. Your hair is a mess and wrapped around you from wrestling with him on the bed trying to get away from his tickling you. He is smiling and looking at you. He reaches out and runs his large, warm hand down your red and sweaty face, pushing the hair off your face that had stuck to it. He tucked it behind your ear.

You flop over onto your back, still trying to catch your breath. "That was fun! I haven't had a good pillow fight in years! And don't remember the last time I was tickled that much!" You say. Richard smiles, watching your chest rise and fall. "Yes, it was fun chasing you around the room. I didn't realize you were so quick though!" He laughs.

"So who did you have your last pillow fight with?" he asks with a huge grin as he moves closer to you on all fours. He stops with an arm on each side of your head and his face hovering over yours. You can see mischief written all over his face and you grin.

"In college. Our dorm decided to have a huge, epic pillow fight out on the front lawn. It was a blast, literally, because other dorms ended up joining in. There were feathers from popped pillows all over the lawn for the next week!!! Afterwards the local WalMart & Target were bought out of all their pillows cuz so many of us had to replace our popped pillows!" you tell him with a cheesy grin and giggles.

Richard throws his head back and laughs. "Oh I would've loved to see that!" He tells you. He looks down at you. You're beaming from all the fun you've been having and the happy memories. Your face is flushed from the tickling and he is mesmerized by your hazel eyes which now look more blue against your dark blue pillow case. He smiles at you and you reach up and touch his cheek, lightly tracing his laugh lines by his eyes, then following his beard down to his jaw. "I love how your eyes sparkle when your smile reaches them." you tell him. "I've never seen someone with such expressive and bright blue eyes! They are so captivating!"

He smiles and blushes. Then he turns his head to your hand and kisses it gently. He lowers himself so he is laying next to you on his side. He reaches to your face and lightly traces your face from the corners of your eye, down to your cheek, to your chin and then down your neck to your collar bone. You close your eyes and enjoy his gentle touch that is creating a flurry of butterflies in your belly.

"You have beautiful and expressive eyes too, my Sweet Ruth. I love how they constantly seem to change colors each time I look into them. Sometimes they are more green, other times, like right now, they look more blue, like the ocean on a sunny day." He murmurs to you. "You are beautiful, Ruth, inside and out. I hope you will let me get to know you better. I enjoy your company." He whispers in your ear as he leans down and gives you a gentle kiss on the lips, then traces different features of your face again with his fingertips.

You blush bright red and look at him surprised when he gently kisses you. You close your eyes and smile and run your fingers up his arm, across his shoulder and up his neck. When you reach his hairline, you nestle your fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp, and gently tugging. His eyes roll back into his head and he groans a little. You smirk and he looks down at you. You pull his face close to yours and you whisper, "You can kiss me any time you like, big guy. What can I do for you now, since you've done so much for me?"

Richard groans and leans down and kisses you again. This time wrapping his hand around the back of your neck and nibbling on your lip. Then you feel his tongue tracking the line between you lips begging you to open and let him explore your mouth. You part your lips for him and he immediately deepens the kiss, pulling your body into his and holding you close. You feel dizzy at the feeling of being so closely embraced by him. And you feel his lips and teeth gently nibbling you. He is warm and strong and holds you with almost a reverence. 

He explores your mouth and nibbles your lips, then he starts working his way nibbling and kissing till he reaches your neck and works his way down your neck till he reaches your shoulders. You feel his hand hot against your back through your shirt. And you hear him groan as you feel him getting hard against your body. He pushes it in towards your body a little rubbing against you.

"Be mine," he moans as he buries his face in your hair at your neck. "Be my girlfriend, let me show you around England and let me love you like you deserve to be loved. Let me spoil you and provide nice things for you and be my companion as I travel. Help me make 'home' be wherever we are." he says with a lowered voice, nearly a whisper.

If you'd have been standing, you would've swooned at those words and his panty melting tone.

He continues as he kisses, nibbles and sucks at your neck and ear, "I was dreading this flight back home, it's always such a boring flight for me since it's an overnight one. But now I've found you and I hope we sit near each other so we could talk and get to know each other better or something like that to pass the time." He tells you. "You make me happier than I have felt in such a long time. I can't stop thinking about you, Ruth. Please say you'll be mine! Please join me in my travels!" He begs you as he raises his head to look at your face.

Surprised, you look into his sapphire eyes that are dark and nearly completely dilated. You can see the love and desire he has for you in them, and you can't believe what you're hearing. He wants you! He wants to date you!

You blush a deep red, giggle and nod as you run your fingers through his hair at the back of his head. You pull him down and kiss him soundly, taking his breath away. When you two come up for air, he is grinning and he is just beaming with happiness. "Thank you Ghivashel!" He says as he looks into your eyes. "You truly are a treasure, and I'm glad to have found you!"

You blush and tuck your head into his neck and shoulder area, smelling his distinct scent and you let out a sigh, "I don't deserve this kind of happiness. I feel like this is all a dream and that i'm going to wake up and find out that's all it was. Is this for real?You really want to date me? You really want me to travel with you?" you ask him. He chuckles and rumbles, "Yes, my Sweet Ruth, this is real, and I'm madly in love with you, I want to date you, and I want you to travel with me and be mine."

You sigh again. Content to cuddle with Richard for a while on the bed till you start feeling sleepy again. The sound of his heart beat along with his body heat is lulling you to sleep. You realize you need to slow down with this and move to sit up, yawning. He wraps his arms around you and tries to pull you back down. "And just where do you think you're going my sweet?" He asks with a raised eyebrow and a frown.

"I'm getting sleepy and need to get ready for bed. Can we go down and get the toiletries i'm gonna be needing? I don't even have my hairbrush and comb now!" you exclaim as you look at yourself in the mirror across the bed from where you sat up. You try to smooth out your long hair, but it's all tangled in several spots. You growl and start picking at the knots trying desperately to untangle them.

Richard chuckles and gets up. He goes to his suitcase and opens it and pulls out his toiletries bag. He opens it and takes out his comb. Then comes back over to you. He sits down behind you and takes the hair you have in your hands. "Here, let me comb it out for you, then we will go down to the lobby and you can get whatever you want." he tells you.

You nod and let him comb out your waist length hair. You are almost sitting on it, it is that long. You can't remember the last time someone else combed your hair and you close your eyes and enjoy the feeling of being pampered like this with someone else doing your hair. He is gentle and careful not to yank when he encounters knots. He carefully picks them out with the comb until your hair is once again smooth. Richard enjoys the feeling of your hair in his hands. He is amazed at how long, thick and soft it is. He decides to have some fun with it and surprises you when he starts to braid it into a fairly tight four strand braid. When he gets to the end, he puts his head near yours and with a lowered voice, says, "Give me that elastic band on your wrist so I can tie this off." as he waves the end of the braid in front of you, making you giggle.

You nod and slip off the hair band and hand it to him. He ties off the braid and hums for a minute pulling on a couple strands till the braid lays the way he likes. Then he kisses your head and stands up.

He holds out his hand and pulls you off the bed and into his arms. He chuckles at how short you are compared to him. It amuses him to no end that the top of your head just tucks neatly under his chin. He turns you and stands you in front of the mirror while he stands behind you with his arms about your waist while you inspect his work. You look up at him in the mirror and grin up at him. "Thank you!" You say quietly. "My pleasure." he replies with a huge grin.

"Where did you learn to braid like that?" You ask him as he moves to go put his comb back into the travel bag and he leans down to put his tennis shoes back on and you go to slip into your flats. "I had the hair stylist on the Hobbit set show me how to do some different kinds of braids for my wig. I wanted to be the one doing the braiding on it, so they taught me and made sure it looked good." he explains, smiling. You nod.

Once the two of you were ready, Richard grabs his wallet and card key for the door and the two of you head down to the little store by the front desk. You pick out the toiletries you need and a little makeup and Richard pays for them along with some snacks and microwave popcorn. You see they have complimentary tea and coffee so you go over and pick out a hand full of different teas to try in the room over the next couple of days. 

The two of you head back to the room and you head for the bathroom to wash your face and brush your teeth once you get in the room. You set the teas by the coffee maker before heading for the bathroom though. You leave the bathroom door open as you wash your face. You hear Richard digging around in his suitcase and after you finish rinsing your face, you start brushing your teeth. You glance over and see Richard still digging in his suitcase and occasionally looking over to you. You raise an eyebrow at him and he laughs. 

"I'm trying to find you something to wear for Pyjamas." he informs you. You look at him surprised but then shrug and nod. You turn and finish brushing your teeth, rinse out your mouth then come out to see what he has found for you to wear to bed.

He has a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt laying on the bed by your pillow. He was pulling off his t-shirt and your jaw dropped when you saw him bare chested and wearing only his low slung jeans. He smirked and nodded to the clothes he left out for you. 

You walked over to them and held them up to you, noting they smelled like him. You suspected that he had probably already worn them and just thrown them in the suitcase before he left. You laugh, "They might be a little big on me, but they should work." you tell him. 

Grinning like a Cheshire cat he slinks around to you and gives you a hug. You could feel his bare chest against your cheek and you put a hand up to touch his warm back as he hugged you. When he loosened his grip on you, you reach up with your hand and touch the thin layer of dark hair that covers his chest. You lightly drag your fingertips through it down to his sternum and then on to his belly and around to his hips. You feel him shiver at your touch. You look up at him mischievously and say, "Is someone ticklish?" He just looks down at you with just the tiniest of smirks and takes your hands away from his waist and kisses them.

"Go get changed, my love, then we can watch a movie on the telly. Do you want popcorn, or would you rather have some M&M's?" he asks as he nudges you to get ready for bed. You grin knowing he is purposefully not answering your question and trying to change topic.

"Can we share them both?" Just don't burn the popcorn. It's the worst smell ever, and I don't want to be smelling it as we go to bed." you exclaim. He nods and watches as you grab his favourite black shirt and grey sweatpants and head back to the bathroom.

You hear him messing around with the microwave and after a few minutes you can her the 'pop' of the popcorn start. 

You get undressed and put his shirt on. It is rather long on you and it comes to your mid thigh and just barely covers all of your ass in the back. You turn and look at yourself in the mirror. You chuckle and wonder what kind of look he would have on his face if you came out in nothing but his shirt and your undies.

You blush then quickly put on the sweatpants. They are _way_ too big on you, but luckily there's a drawstring on them so you cinch it so they sit low on your hips and you let the t-shirt hang. You giggle at how silly you look. You feel like a little kid dressing in her father's or big brother's clothes. You decide to gather the t-shirt on one side and tie it in a loose knot. Your midriff is now showing and you turn an you can see the Hobbit quote on your lower back: 

_"If more of us valued food & cheer & song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world." - Thorin Oakenshield_

You loved that quote. It was the last thing Thorin said in the movie right before he died, and it summed up your feelings about life. "Live life like a Hobbit." You tucked the knot of the shirt under the new waistline of the shirt ant rolled the rest of the bottom of the shirt under so it looked nice. Then you took a deep breath and looked down at your feet. You giggled again when you saw all the fabric pooled at your ankles. You lifted your foot up and watched as the fabric slid down past your feet. You busted up laughing and came walking out of the bathroom with the rest of your clothes in your arms. You grabbed a 'dirty laundry' bag and then thought better of it. You set your clothes on the coffee table then turned to get a hanger out of the closet, not noticing that Richard has closed the curtains and has changed into a navy blue pair of sweatpants. 

He could hear you laughing in the bathroom and wondered what you found so hilarious. Then he sees you walk out with your arm full of clothes. He grinned when he saw the shirt was way too big and the shoulder seams hung halfway to your elbows. His eyes about popped out of his head though when you set down your clothes on the table and turned to grab a hanger from the closet. Your whole midriff was now showing your waistline and the wonderful tattoo he only got a glimpse of before. He felt himself get hard at seeing you in his clothes, especially since he had worn them yesterday and hadn't gotten a chance to wash them. His fingers itched to feel how soft your skin was along your waist. He got up and quietly snuck up on you since your back was to him.

Suddenly you felt two large, warm hands on your waist. You looked up and saw Richard looking at your back. He ran his thumbs along your tattoo. You giggled. "You like?"

His gaze flickered up to your face and you saw a glimmer in his eyes. He grinned. "Of all the quotes from those films, why did you choose that one?" He asked still smiling and running his thumbs along it.

"Because it summed up my feelings about life." you reply. "Growing up poor, we never had such a thing as financial riches, or extra money. We barely had enough to pay bills and have food. But we never went hungry, and we sang a lot and were happy with what we had. Our real riches were not in things that could be bought or sold." you explain. "Love, love is the truest treasure a person can have. It makes you merry and want to sing from the top of your lungs. My mother always said, 'Ruth, if it is for sale, then it is not love; you can not buy love as it is a gift that can neither be earned nor demanded. It is a gift that is freely given. Always remember, we are neither buyers nor are we sellers of love.' " you explain.

He hums. Then he runs his warm hands along the wasitline of the sweatpants. He leans down and huskily whispers into your ear, "Do you know how sexy I find it when I see you wearing my clothes?" he rumbles in your ear as he leans down and nibbles along your neck. You shiver and grin. 

"You may not have had financial riches growing up, but if you'd allow me, I will make sure you never want for anything ever again. You will always have whatever it is that you need and desire, my sweet Ruth." he murmurs in your ear as he nibbles it. 

You reach up with one arm and wrap your fingers into his hair at the back of his head. He groans and pulls you against him. You can feel him hard against your lower back. "I have all the Riches I need right here." you tell him. He catches your double meaning and play on his nickname: Rich.

You lean against him and rub against him a little and he groans into your ear the same warning you gave him earlier: "You keep that up and I'm not liable for the outcome." 

You giggle and nod. He lets you go and leans against the desk watching you; and you walk back to the pile of clothes you left. You bend down and pick up the leggings from the table. 

As Richard stands and walks by you, he groans and smacks your rear. You let out a little shriek and glare at him. He chuckles, "Couldn't resist, sweet cheeks, when you were bent over like that asking for a good smack on the ass." he teases.

You roll your eyes and smile. You clip your black leggings onto the pants clips, then you hang your green long sleeve shirt on the hanger, followed by your blue and green sweater. Lastly you hang your black bra by it straps around the hook of the hanger. You walk back to the closet and hang the clothes up next to his jacket, making sure your bra is facing away from the door to the hallway. Then you turn around and walk back to Richard.

He had pulled out the popcorn from the microwave and had opened it up. Looking around for a bowl to dump it into he looked up at you puzzled. You get an idea and giggle as you grab the empty ice bucket and put a plastic liner bag into it, then hand it to him. He grins and chuckles as he dumps the popcorn into it. He hands you the remote and the bag of M&M's and then crawls up onto the bed after piling all the pillows against the headboard. He plops down and leans against it, then pats the mattress beside him for you to come sit with him.

You giggle and look down at your feet again. He follows your gaze and laughs when he realizes how long his sweatpants are on you. You giggle again and pad over to the bed after grabbing two water bottles from the fridge. You toss the remote, bottles and candy onto the bed then crawl up next to him. 

You curse as you remember your blanket and scurry off the bed and go grab it from the sofa, then crawl back onto the bed next to him. You two snuggle together and he flips on the tv and starts flipping through the channels till he finds a Disney channel.

You both chuckle when you see that new "Beauty and the Beast" is just beginning. He grins, realizing his co-star who played Bard is playing Gaston in this film, then he remembers you singing one of the songs from this movie to the little girl down at the gate from earlier in the evening. He tosses the remote on the side table next to him and he settles in to watch this movie. Surprised, you look up at him, "You _want_ to watch this movie?!?" He grins and nods, shoving his hand into the popcorn. You grin and kiss his cheek and snuggle next to him.

As you two watch the movie, you occasionally feed each other popcorn and M&M's. When the drinks and food are gone, he sets the empty bottles and bag in the bucket and plops it onto the side table as well. You both continue watching the movie and to his amusement, you fall asleep before it's done. He waits till the movie is finished and then switches off the tv.

Looking down at your sleeping form snuggled against him and wrapped in your Durin Blue super soft blanket, he smiles and brushes a stray hair from your face. You don't even flinch. He studies your face for a while then yawns. 

Richard gently sits you up and fixes the pillows so he can lay you down. He gently pulls the blankets out from under you and picks you up bridal style so he can shift you down lower into the bed. Once he lays you down, you instinctively roll onto your side and curl up with the blanket. His heart melts and he is overwhelmed with how adorable you look. The desire to spoon you and hold you while you sleep hits him like a ton of bricks. He shakes his head and decides not to do so, though. He doesn't want to frighten you if you wake up next to him, and he doesn't know where all your boundaries lie yet. Not wanting to cross any unseen boundary, he kisses you and tells you, "Good night, my Sweet Ruth! Sleep well." And then grabs some pillows from off the bed and a couple blankets from the shelf in the closet.

He lays them on the sofa, then grabs his phone charger out of his travel backpack. He plugs in his phone and then lays down on the sofa, covers up in the blankets and goes to sleep. He dreams about where he wants to take you for sightseeing in England when you get there with him.

*************************

Richard wakes up and is puzzled for a moment as to where he is. Then he looks around and realizes he is sleeping on a couch. He sits up and rubs his face, wondering what time it is. He grabs his phone and sees it is 6am. He stands and stretches, then walks over to the windows to look out. He glances over and is startled for a minute, momentarily forgetting he had you spending the night. He smiles when he sees you still curled up on your side, cuddling your blanket. He looks at the phone in his hand and opens the camera feature. He takes a pic of you looking all adorable and marks it as a favourite in his photo gallery. He continues walking to the window and peeks out. it is still snowing and blowing and he can't even see the ground from this third floor room. He pulls the curtain shut again and walks over to your side of the bed. He squats down and looks at you for a moment, trying to decide if he wants to wake you up. A few strands of hair have loosened from the braid he had put in the night before and are draped across your face. He gently brushes them away from your face and kisses your forehead. 

He decides to let you sleep a little longer and goes to his suitcase. He digs around for some lounge clothes for the day and then takes them and his toiletries bag into the bathroom. He closes the door and opens Spotify on his phone and pulls up his favourite play list and pushes play. He adjusts the volume so he will be able to hear it in the shower, but not so loud as to wake you up. He places the clothes on the counter in the corner and opens his toiletries bag. He pulls out his razor and his toothbrush, tooth paste, deodorant and hair brush and comb. He smiles when he sees some strands of your hair tangled in the teeth of the comb. He carefully pulls them out and lines them up on the counter. He ties the top of the strands in a knot and then twists them together and wraps them into a small circle. He digs around in his travel case for something to put it in so he won't lose it. He finds an empty aspirin tin. he rinses out the powder and dries the tin, then puts the locks of your hair into it and snaps it closed. He pops it back into his travel bag and smiles. 

Richard strips down and kicks the sweatpants and his underwear off to the side under the sink to pick up later. He uses the toilet, then flushes and grabs a wash cloth from off the top of the pile on the shelf above the toilet. He steps into the shower to his favourite song and turns the water on as he pulls the shower curtain closed. He grabs the shampoo bottle and opens it. Pouring the shampoo into his hand he steps back into the stream of water to wet his head, then steps out and turns to soak his front in the warm water while he washes his hair. He gets his hair all lathered up and is humming along to the music then turns and rinses out the shampoo. Next he grabs the bar of soap and takes it out of the now damp wrapper. He pokes his head out of the shower curtain and spies the garbage and tosses the balled up wrapper towards the can, missing it. He chuckles and goes back to showering. He gets all soaped up when he hears a knock on the door. He asks, "Ruth is that you?"

You chuckle and reply, "Yeah, it's me. I know you're showering, but I really need to use the toilet. Would you mind if I came in? I promise I won't try to peek if you promise the same." He chuckles. "You can come in, Sweetheart. The curtain is pulled so we won't see anything of each other. Just don't flush, it will make the shower water scalding hot. Just close the lid when you're done and I'll flush it when I get out." you hear him say. "Okay, I'm coming in then." you tell him.

You feel incredibly nervous and worry he may try to peek anyway, but you hurry and do your business, wipe, then close the lid and quickly pull up your underwear and the pants. You notice a package of wet wipes sitting on the counter by his travel bag. "Mind if I grab one of your wet wipes so I don't have to run water in the sink to wash my hands?" you ask. He chuckles and says, "Go ahead. I will be out in a few minutes. I didn't wake you up with my music did I?" he asks. "No, you reply. I woke up when someone a few doors down let their door slam shut. I temporarily forgot where I was and was confused for a moment until I remembered what happened yesterday." you admit. "He chuckled again. I had the same thing happen. Woke up confused why I was sleeping on a sofa." he chuckled.

"Well, I will let you finish showering. I'm gonna dig through my backpack and figure out what I can cobble together to wear today. It looks like we will be stuck here for a while yet, it's blowing pretty hard out side. I couldn't even see the ground from the window!" you tell him. You hear him chuckle. "Yeah, I looked out the window too this morning. That's what I saw as well. I'll wait to come out until you're ready. Just knock on the door to let me know when You're dressed. OK?" he says. "Ok, Richard." you say and head out of the bathroom.

You close the door and head over to the sofa. You fold up the blankets he used and drape them over the top of the sofa and prop the pillows on top of the blankets. Then you sit down with your backpack and unlock all the zippers. You pull out all the stuff you had put in the backpack to see what you had to work with. You stand up and grab the bag of toiletries Richard bought you last night and dump them out on the table as well. You unroll your backless black dress, the grey leggings, the red camisole with the lace around the top and bottom, and the short red jacket. You sigh, wishing you could've fit more clothes into your backpack. You had one more pair of underwear and your red bra. You groaned and rubbed your face. You had two pairs of socks and that was it for clothing.

Without borrowing some more of Richard's clothing, you weren't sure what you were going to do. You were glad you had this much though, and glad that Richard was kind enough to let you borrow the clothes you did. You look around to where he tossed his shirt and jeans over on the chair by the window. You remembered his words about thinking it's sexy seeing you in his clothes. You smirk. You go grab another hanger and hang up your dress and red jacket. Then you change underwear and put on your red bra. Next you pull on the grey leggings and walk over to Richard's clothes from yesterday and pull on his blue t-shirt. You huff it and smile as it smells like him. You giggle when you look in the mirror. it goes down to your mid thighs and it hangs loose on your body. You decide that is what you are going to wear today. So you walk back over to the couch and put on your deodorant he bought you and pull the make up out of their packaging. You toss the packaging and hear him shut off the shower. You giggle, looking forward to seeing the look on his face when he sees you in his shirt. You quickly toss the stuff back into your backpack except your med container, comb, brush, bobby pins and hair bands. Then you go and knock on the door. "You can come out when ever you are ready." you tell him through the door. "Ok. Be out in a few." he tells you. Then you hear the toilet flush.

You look around the room and start to tidy it up. You straighten out the bed and make it look nice, then you fold up your blanket and tuck it back into your pillow case, setting them by your backpack. Then you bring his jeans and socks over and set them by his suitcase, draping his jeans over the open suitcase and putting his socks on the floor.

You head back over to the bed and pick up the ice bucket and pull out the bag with the bottles and M&M bag. You toss them in the garbage and pull out another bottle of water from the fridge. You pour it into the coffee maker and open it to make sure there is no coffee in it. Then you make sure the little coffee pot is under the drip thingy and press start. You look through the teas and walk over to the door. "Richard, would you like a cup of tea? I grabbed Earl Grey, English Breakfast, Peppermint, Honey Lemon and Plain Black tea." You hear him hum. "How about a cup of the English Breakfast for me. Is there any coffee?" he asks. "Yeah, there's coffee, want me to make you a cup of that too?' you giggle. "Naah, the tea will be fine. I will get some coffee when we go down for breakfast." he says. "Okay." you reply and walk back to the coffee pot. You take the two ceramic mugs and open an English Breakfast package of tea for him. You put the bag into his cup and then open a peppermint one for you and place it in your cup. You pour the hot water into the two mugs and let them steep for a couple minutes, then you take and squeeze the bags and set them on their wrappers in case he wants his stronger and you want a second cup.

You hear him turn the handle on the door and giggle when he comes out and his hair is all messy. He has a towel in his hands and is rubbing it around on his head trying to dry his hair. He stops what his is doing and looks up when he hears you giggle. His jaw opens slightly at the sight of you in your grey leggings and his shirt he wore yesterday. He stands there momentarily stunned and looks at you looking all sexy in his shirt. He grins when you come sauntering up to him with two mugs of hot tea. You hold out his cup and he is still speechless, staring at you with his jaw slightly open. You smirk and put your finger under his chin and push it up to close his mouth. Then you stand up on your tiptoes and kiss his cheek and turn and saunter back towards the window and look out, sipping your tea.

You're smirking thinking about how you stunned him speechless. You liked the look on his face and wonder how long it will last. You hear him moving and hear him set the mug down on the desk. Suddenly, you feel his warm hands on your waist. He leans down and starts kissing your neck and nibbling on your ear and neck. He whispers, "God, you look so dam sexy in my shirt! And your eyes look almost as blue as mine are when I wear it!" You giggle. He continues kissing you and you have to put your cup on the windowsill since he won't let you drink it. You turn slowly and see his pupils are blown completely dilated with desire. He grins and pulls you close. He is wearing a soft green t-shirt that hugs him in all the right places, has black sweatpants on and is barefoot. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your shirt. The only other clothes I have are a black dress and red jacket, which I really did not want to wear today." you explain. He grins and hugs you. "I don't mind at all. You can borrow my shirts all you want, since my pants won't fit you." he laughs looking down at your little bare feet. 

You grin and run your fingers up into his hair trying to smooth it down before it dries all wierd. He grins and looks up at your fingers in his hair. "Guess I should brush it out before it dries like this, huh?" he says. You grin and nod. He smirks and steps back from you then looks at you again in his shirt. You see his eyes light up and he runs back to his suitcase and digs around for a minute, he comes back grinning and sits down on the corner of the bed again. He pulls you over to him then wraps one of his black belts around your waist and fastens it. Then wraps it around itself like you remember Aragorn had done in the Lord of the Rings movies. He backs you up so he can see how it looks. He nods and grins. "That's better for when we go down to breakfast." he says. You chuckle.

"Are you done in the bathroom?" you ask. "I'd like to get in there and wash my face and brush my teeth and fix my hair, as it seems that some of it has worked it's way out of the braid you did." you mention. He grins. "Yeah, I'm done in there. The mirror should be clear now." he replies. You grab your tea mug and start to walk past him and he grins and stops you. "I look forward to finding fun things to do with you today. I think I saw some board games in the breakfast area if you're up for them later on today." he says as he runs his hand up and down your sides as he holds you. You lean down and kiss him gently on the lips. "I'm sure we can find plenty to do today." you say as you wink and he lets you go with a tap to your rear and a smirk.

You head to the bathroom and begin to wash your face. It's covered in soap and you can't see him come into the bathroom and stand behind you. You just feel him lean against your rear end as he starts undoing your braid carefully, trying to keep your hair from falling into the soap on your face. You rinse off your face and look up into the mirror. You see him looking down at you and it fills your heart with love when you see the adoring look on his face as he holds your hair and runs his fingers through it, untangling the four plaits he put into it last night. "Your hair is so soft for being so long. How do you do it?" he asks when he sees you looking at him in the mirror. You smile. "It's the supplements I'm taking. My hair was getting really thin and started falling out, which frightened me. I talked to my doctor and he recommended I try these. He thinks some of my vitamins and trace minerals were too low." you explain. I've been taking these for almost a year now and my hair has gotten a lot thicker and healthier looking now, and a LOT longer.

I was actually thinking about getting it cut once I got to London." You inform him and you see his eyes get huge. "Don't cut it, please. I like it long like this." he says quietly as he plays with it. You smile. "It's such a pain in the arse though. If I don't have it in a braid of some kind, it gets all tangled and if it's windy, it's flying all over and getting in my way and anyone near me gets it in their face." you chuckle. "The worst though is when it gets caught in car doors or train doors." He laughs, "I suppose. It looks so pretty though when it's hanging loose. Maybe my friends who do hair and make up might have some ideas for you so you don't have to cut it." he suggests. You smile. 

"For now, I'm going to put part of it up. I sometimes get a headache from having it all down and pulling on my head all day. It's less tension if I have at least part of it up." you explain. He nods and sits down on the edge of the tub. "Do you mind if I watch how you do it?" he asks. You chuckle. "No, I don't mind." you say as you part your hair down the middle and section off the top third. You put it up in a pony tail and flip it over the front of your face. Then you ask him to do two simple braids with the remaining hair. "It doesn't have to be really tight, they will be let out once i'm done with the top part." you explain. He nods and quickly braids two three strand braids for you. You give him a rubber hair band to tie each one off. Then you turn sideways and bend over so your pony tail is hanging down over your face. You let it out and comb it smooth, then carefully pull it up into a neater pony tail near the back of your head at the top. You use your comb to smooth everything out and then put an elastic hair band in to hold it secure. Then you braid it and carefully wrap it around your hand to make a specific type of bun that lays flat and hides the end of your braid neatly. You bobby Pin it all in place so it stays put and then you have Richard let out the braids in the back. You look in the mirror and smile at how you look. He chuckles at how big the bun is on the back of your head. He reaches up and places his hand over it and grins. It just barely fits in his hand. He carefully runs his fingers over it and then down to your long locks at your back. You just smile and look in the mirror enjoying his fascination with your hair.

Once he has finished admiring your hair, you ask him if he is ready for some Breakfast. He nods and you both head out of the bathroom. He grabs his wallet and the key card. You grin and nod, having slipped yours into your bra cup when you got dressed so you both wouldn't get locked out in case you went anywhere and he forgets his. You both throw on some shoes and you follow him out the door and wait for him to make sure the door catches and locks. Then he takes your arm in his and you both walk to the elevator. As you wait for it to arrive, he looks down at you and smiles, and leans down to give you a peck on the cheek. "You look lovely, and I can't stop thinking how lucky I am to be able to say that you're mine." he says quietly to you. You blush and squeeze his hand. The door opens and you both head down to breakfast. 

You giggle when you notice how he likes to stand behind you an hold your waist, sometimes resting his chin on your head, which you elbow him for doing since his beard tends to get caught in your hair and pulls little strands loose from your bun. He just grins and tries to smooth them back down. He seems truly happy and it makes you beam knowing he looks like he does because of you being there with him.

While you are eating, a young girl comes up to the two of you shyly and asks if he played Thorin. He looks at you and grins. You nod. He looks down at the little girl and stands up, sliding his chair back so he can squat down to her eye level. He says, "Yes, sweetie, I played Thorin. Did you see the movies?" she giggles and nods. She shows him the Thorin doll her Grandma crocheted for her and it has a little note card attached to it with a note from her grandma wishing her a happy birthday. "Is your birthday coming soon or have you already had it recently?" he asks. She tells him her birthday is today. He asks her where her Momma is. She points over to a woman and an elderly lady who are sitting on the other side of the room. He whispers to her, "Go tell your Momma that she can take a picture of you and me and if you bring a pen back, I will sign the note on your Thorin doll that your Gramma made for you." her eyes get wide and she says, "Really?!?!" he grins and nods. She jumps up and down and gives him a big hug around his neck. "I will be right back." she tells him. Then runs off to tell her mom. He looks up at you and gives you a big grin. You smile back at him knowing he is loving it.

The little girl and her Mom come back with Grandma in tow. He greets them all and tells the Grandma how impressed he is that she crocheted the Thorin doll. She smiles and thanks him for the compliment. He squats down again and asks the girl if she brought the pen with. She nods and holds it out for him. He takes it and lays the doll down on his chair, flips the tag around and asks her what her name is. "Molly" she says. He grins, then writes, "Happiest of Birthday wishes to you Molly from the one and only Thorin Oakenshield. Then signs his name and then prints "Richard Armitage" under the signature, so she will be able to read it. Her Mom takes a picture of him signing the doll's tag with her daughter looking at him while he does it, then he has Molly turn around and they both hold the Thorin doll and smile for the camera. Her Mom takes a picture and shows it to him. He grins and nods. Then tells her Happy Birthday and he hopes she has a fun day. She gives him another hug and thanks him for signing her doll. Then they head back over to their table. 

You grin at him and he smirks. "That was very nice of you to do that for her." you tell him. He nods. "I don't mind doing it if they are polite about it and their parents don't get all pushy. It's when they are rude and demanding that I refuse to do that." he explains. You nod. He grins at you and goes back to eating. You two finish your breakfast and coffee then wander around the lobby area looking out the windows and watching the snow fly. Eventually you two wander over to the gas fireplace and sit down. He notices some games tucked under the coffee table and pulls them out to see what games they have. He finds one that looks interesting and he holds up a small black box. The name on the side is "VERTELL?S" He holds it up to you and you shrug. 

Richard opens the box and looks at the instructions. He tells you the name of the game means "tell us more" in Dutch and that the game is designed to "create a moment in which families and friends become much closer by asking in-depth questions. Ones that make you reflect, cherish and share the important and beautiful moments of life." After thinking about the instructions, he says, "Mind if we just use the cards to ask each other questions and learn more about each other? We don't have to play it like the instructions suggest." You shrug and say, "Ask away. But you have to answer the same ones I do." He agrees.

He reads the first card out loud. "The past year in retrospect: Of which personal achievement are you most proud?" You both think for a few minutes about your answers. You finally say, "Working up the nerve to decide on a date for this trip once I realized I had enough money saved for flying first class round trip. I worked my butt off to save over the last two years, but especially this last year. I cut everything that wasn't "essential" out of my life to cut down on my bills. I even went through all my stuff and had a garage sale to get rid of what I didn't need any more!" you giggle. "It felt liberating to see so much stuff go to others who wanted it and could use it! Now I only have the things that mean the most to me. Family heirlooms, and the basics. I'm really proud of my self!" you say.

Richard grins, remembering having to do that when he got his first acting job away from England. "What about you Rich?" you ask. He tells you about the play he did this past year and how much work and thought he put into the character he portrayed, and how much he had to sacrifice as far as spending time with family and friends to be in this production. He tells you it was worth it though to see the looks on the faces of the people sitting near the front rows that he could see. He smiles remembering how happy they looked and how well received the play was. 

You smile as you listen to him reminiscing about the past year. 

After a little bit, he hands the box of cards to you and you ask him the next question. "The past year in retrospect: Which moment would you most like to relive?" you ask him, then look up at his smiling face. He leans over and without a second thought, says, "Meeting you at Terminal 7's departure boards." he grins and kisses you silly. You giggle and look at him in disbelief. "Really?" you ask. He nods and cups your face. "You're the best thing that has happened to me in the past year." he says beaming.

"What about you? What moment would you most like to relive?" He asks. You think and smirk. "The look on your face this morning when you saw me in this." you grin. Now it's his turn to look at you in disbelief. "Really?" he says, surprised. "MMM HMMM." you say, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You stood there utterly speechless and completely caught off guard. It was awesome." you tease.

He growls and kisses you again. Then takes back the box and asks you another question. "The past year in retrospect: What was your best purchase for under $100?" You think for a minute. "Ummmm," you say, "My suitcase. The Purple one that got stolen." you giggle. He looks at you with a raised eyebrow. "The officer I spoke with said the guy seemed to target women with suitcases that were brightly colored. Had I bought a black one or some other blaah colored one, it probably wouldn't have been stolen. He told me... and as such, had i not bought the purple one, you and I probably would not have gotten to know each other like we have... all because of that dumb purple suitcase I bought that ended up being stolen." you giggle. He shakes his head, smiling, and realizing it's probably true.

He hands you the card set back and waits for you to ask him another question. "Hey you gotta answer the best purchase for under $100 question first, Mister!" you scold him. He grins, hoping you would've skipped his turn. He thinks for a moment, then says, "That blue shirt you're wearing of mine. I've never been struck so speechless by a woman as I was this morning by you wearing it." he says with a grin. You giggle and playfully smack his shoulder. "No really? I'd be a little concerned if you're spending that much for a silly t-shirt!" you tease. He just grins.

You pick up another card and frown when you see it's question. He notices you frowning and leans over to see what it says. "The past year in retrospect: What was your biggest mistake?" he looks up at you and sees your eyes are glassy and distant, as if you're looking into the past reliving something unpleasant. He takes your hand and just holds it as he thinks about how he will answer it. He looks at you and realizes he knows what his biggest mistake has been. He clears his throat to get your attention. You snap out of your musing and look at him with sad eyes.

"My biggest mistake, Ruth, not only in the past year but since I began acting, was not making enough time in my schedule to keep in touch with my family, friends and not leaving time to date. As I have gotten older, and seen coworkers, costars and family happily settling down and having spouses and children, I have come to realize it is something I wanted, but never thought I would be able to achieve because of my age and because I am an actor. I never thought I would find someone who wanted to be with me because of who I am as a person and not because of my career, who i've portrayed or my financial status. But You, my dear Ruth, you literally run into me and I find myself head over heels for you because you didn't act like the other women I've met. You respected my privacy, and didn't come asking for my autograph and posing for photos with you at the airport. You didn't shout and draw attention to me. You even turned me down when I offered to share my room with you at first, when most women would've jumped at the chance to share a hotel room with me. You don't seem to care about my finances, and seem to truly want to get to know me, and for that I am grateful. You are a rare treasure, and I have decided to make an effort to leave more time in my schedule from now on to spend time getting to know you and hope you will join me in spending time getting to know my friends and family and that I can get to know yours. I want to make this relationship work and am willing to set aside time to do so. You come first then my projects." he tells you.

Your eyes well up with tears, and he scoots closer to you and holds you as you sniffle and lean against him. "I wish you could've met my family. You tell him. They would've loved you." he looks at you puzzled. "What do you mean, Love?" He asks you. "My father was diabetic and didn't take care of himself like he should have. Insulin was expensive for our family, and he couldn't afford it all the time. During the last year of his life he started having more and more unexplained blood sugar drops and spikes, and we didn't realize he was rationing his insulin trying to make it last to the next paycheck. He slipped into diabetic coma one night and never woke up. He passed away at the beginning of the year. My mom couldn't handle living with out him and passed away in her sleep from a heart attack a month later.

I was an only child, so now I have no family left for you to meet. All I have are my friends I work with. That is why I chose to do this trip over November and December. I didn't want to be alone for Thanksgiving and Christmas. My friend's mom invited me to come stay with them knowing those two months were the big holidays in the States. You explain. My biggest mistake, was not telling my parents how much I loved them and how much they meant to me. My dad and I had a disagreement about the guy I was dating shortly before he died. We weren't able to work it out before I lost Pappa. I will always regret not working things out between the two of us before he passed. He was right though, the guy I dated dumped me shortly after Momma died because he couldn't handle the depression that I was in." you explain to Richard.

He looks at you with sad eyes and hugs you close, tucking your head under his chin. "I am truly sorry you had to go through that, my Love. I will always do my best to be there for you regardless of the battles and demons you face. You should never have had to go through that alone." he tells you as he kisses your head. He holds you for a while, then once you've calmed down, he stands and tells you to stay put. He walks over to the tea and coffee bar and looks around. A few minutes later he comes back grinning as he holds two mugs of hot cocoa with whipped cream and a peppermint candy cane sticking out the top. You laugh and he hands you one mug. "Chocolate always makes sad times better." he says with a grin. You nod and sip the rich chocolate, getting whip cream on your nose, which he promptly kisses off of it, making you giggle. 

He looks at the box sitting on the table. He closes it and says, "I think that's enough questions for now. Perhaps we can play again some other time." You nod. He looks at the other games and spys _Scrabble_ and _The Game of Life_. He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head over to them. You look and giggle. You choose _The Game of Life_. You spend the rest of the morning playing the game and laughing yourselves silly because it is an older game that requires you to get married first then have kids. He ends up with a car load of kids, having landed on nearly every square saying you had kids. He ended up with two sets of twins and a son plus his wife all crammed into the car. While you end up with just you and your husband and two daughters. He ends up winning the game and you both laugh at how silly the game is. You notice it is close to lunch time, so you both clean up the mess you have made and sit and wait for the noon meal to be served. You both decide to grab food and take it back up to your room, not wanting to have your meal interrupted by nosy guests. 

The two of you sit at the table in your room after eating and are full. You yawn and head over to the couch and grab your pillow. Richard looks at you and smiles, "Sleepy?" he asks. You nod. He stands up, takes the empty food trays and dishes and sets them outside the door in the hallway. Then he comes back in and picks up a stack of scripts he is supposed to look over. "How about we snuggle on the couch and you can nap and use me as a pillow while I read these for my agent?" he asks. You nod. He comes over to the sofa and sets his phone down next to him with the scripts. You snuggle an use his lap as a pillow and doze off while he plays with your hair as he reads the scripts. You sleep for a few hours and wake to him talking on the phone quietly. You yawn and open your eyes and see him looking down at you with a smile. He puts his finger to his lips telling you to be quiet and you nod and sit up. You head for the bathroom to do your business while he finishes up with the phone call. Once you finish and wash your hands, you come back out to see him pacing the floor looking upset.

You ask him what's wrong. He tells you his agent is wanting him in Toronto in two weeks to audition for one of the movies he was reading the script for. You ask him how long will he be gone if he goes there for it. He tells you that they would start filming with in the month. You look down at the floor, then look up at him. You go and sit down on the sofa for a minute and look at the pile of scripts. "What about these other scripts? Have you read them yet?" you ask. He nods. "Of these that you have read, is there any screaming out to you "No"?" you ask. He shakes his head and keeps pacing. You pick the scripts up and look at them. There are two in your hands and a third on the table.

"Richard, come here and sit down before you wear a hole in the carpet." you tell him. He grins a little and comes to sit next to you. "I want you to put these in order of how much you like the possibility of playing a character in it. The one on top should be your top choice, and the one on the bottom your last choice if you don't get offered a part in the two above it." you tell him. He looks at you and then the scripts for a few minutes then slowly stacks them in the order you described. "Ok, now which one of these is the one wanting you to come audition in Toronto?" you ask. He points to the one on the bottom.

"Ok have you heard when the other two are doing auditions?" you ask him. He says, "No." You think for a minute. "Ok, call your agent and ask him to find out if there is any idea when these other two producers might be doing auditions. See if he will call and ask them. Maybe have him tell them you are interested in auditioning for their film, but you have two other ones who are wanting you to audition as well. Perhaps putting a fire under their asses will help them make a decision. Tell him this one in Toronto is of the three scripts you are looking at currently, at the bottom of your preference, and you'd rather do the other ones. If they are going to be doing auditions for the other two before the month is up, you'd rather do those other ones.

Then go and do the audition for this one, but tell them you would rather not make a decision as to accepting a role until you hear back from the other two. That way you won't be stuck in Toronto. You can fly there, audition and fly back." you suggest. He thinks about your proposal and nods. He gets up, calls his agent and tells him what you suggested. The agent says he will call the producers and tell them Richard is interested and promises to ask them to make a decision since he has two other producers seeking him for roles within the next month. He tells Richard he will call him back as soon as he hears any news.

Richard sighs and puts the phone down after he hangs up. "I'm still not happy about having to leave you in London while I'm gone." he says. You chuckle. "Richard, I have Rita to keep me company and she is one of your fellow countrywomen. She knows the sights as well as you do. It's not like I'm going to be off wandering around all by myself." you chuckle. "I will be fine, my dear. You can't be with me every second of every day." you tease. "Oh that I wish I could." he says, grinning.

He comes over and pulls you up to stand in front of him. "You bring light and happiness into my life, Sweet Ruth." he says as he nuzzles your neck and nibbles and kisses it. You giggle and play with his hair at the back of his neck. He groans and pulls you against him. You feel him getting hard against your belly. You run your hands down his arms and wrap your arms around his middle. You trace little patterns on his back and he kisses the top of your head. His phone rings and he growls at it's poor timing.

He looks down at it and sees it's his assistant. "I had better grab this." he tells you.

He answers the phone and walks a little ways away, then says, "Hang on a minute." He looks over to you and then walks back over and says, "She wants to know what you look like and asked if I can send a full length photo of you to her so she can try to figure out which clothes will suit you best for being in England. Do you mind if I take a few pictures of you and send them to her?" he asks you. You grin and shake your head. "That's fine." you tell him. You have fun posing for him in front of the hotel door. He is laughing at your antics and ends up sending her all of them because he can't decide which ones are his favourite. She gets them and you can hear her chuckling. She tells him to ask you what size pants and dresses you wear. You giggle and tell him that you are a USA size 12 for jeans and typically wear the same for dresses, and a Large for shirts because of your girls. He looks puzzled for a minute, then you point at your chest and he starts laughing and nods. He tells her and she chuckles. Then she asks if that is your shirt you are wearing. He grins and tells her, no, that it is one of his, since you only had one dress and one shirt to wear. She chuckles again and tells him she will have some clothes picked out for you to try on when you get to the first couple stores. She asks what size shoes you wear and he bends down and picks up one of your flats and looks for the shoe size on it. He tells her it's a USA size 9. and she tells him she will look for appropriate footwear as well. He nods and they talk a little longer and then he hangs up.

He walks back over to you and says, "Now where were we?" You giggle and wrap your arms around his waist and trace little patterns on his back as you slowly pull his shirt up. He grins and pulls it up over his head and tosses it over by the suitcase. You giggle and go back to teasing him. You back over to where the pillows are on the top of the couch and grab one pretending like you are going to take a nap on the sofa. He falls for it and comes over to snuggle with you. You play all innocent then giggle and hit him teasingly with the pillow and reach up and grab another one then dash off to the bed. He starts laughing and chases you around the room. The two of you throwing pillows at each other and laughing and you shrieking when he tries to catch you. When ever he does, he refuses to let you go until you kiss him soundly. Then he lets you go and you run to the other side of the room laughing.

You are standing by the bathroom door bent over laughing when someone knocks on the door. You stop laughing and look at Richard. You walk over to the door and peek through the spy hole. Then crack the door open. There is a hotel manager standing there looking worried. "Can I help you?" you ask waving Richard to stay out of sight. "I'm just checking to make sure you're ok, Miss. Someone called down to the front desk saying they heard shrieking coming from this room." you giggle. "I'm sorry to have disturbed them, sir. My boyfriend and I were having a pillow fight and I guess we got carried away having fun. Please accept my apology for disturbing the guests." you say, giving him your best puppy dog eyes.

He clears his throat and blushes. "Thank you miss, I'm just glad you were having fun and it wasn't anything serious. We'll leave you alone now. Have a nice day." he says and turns to leave.

You close the door and cover your mouth to keep from laughing. Your eyes are watering and you're doubled over and Richard is not amused. Once you've finally gotten control of yourself, you saunter over to him and give him your puppy dog eyes and apologize to him for getting the managment called. "At least I opened the door and dealt with it. I don't think he realized you were the one staying in here." you tell him. He finally caves to your charms and forgives you. You hug him and pull him down onto the bed to cuddle and kiss to apologize for getting him 'in trouble'. You spend the rest of the afternoon making out and talking quietly. He asks you what you want to do first when you get to London and finish shopping.

The two of you make some tentative plans for the time you two have together before he has to leave to audition in Toronto. You tell him you want to see a play in West End and ask if he knows what is playing. He pulls it up on his phone and you look at the options. You tell him your top three picks and he makes a mental note of it. You also mention you want to go on the London Eye and see the London Bridge and see some of his favourite places.

After a while the two of you fall asleep cuddling and he is spooning you and has you wrapped in his arms, your head tucked under his chin and your body snuggled tight against him. 


	2. The Snowstorm at the Airport (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter section, is basically then filling the evening with first time sex, loss of virginity, smut, fluff, shower fluff, rough counter sex, rough sex, fingering, fisting, fucking, light bondage, cuddles and exhaustion. Not much for plot, but how else are two consenting adults going to spend an evening together when they both are obviously falling head over heels for each other and are stuck sharing a hotel room due to a blizzard?!?!? LOL
> 
> *** If you don't want to read shameless smut, then skip this chapter!!! ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any references to people, places, songs, games or films mentioned. This is simply my work of fan fiction.

You wake up feeling incredibly hot. As you gradually regain your senses, you hear Richard quietly snoring above your head. You feel the heat radiating off of his chest and you realize he is a blazing inferno. You smile realizing he has tucked your head right under his chin and he has his arms wrapped around you. One arm is under your head and the other is draped over your side with his hand resting against your belly. He is spooning you and has his legs wrapped around yours. You feel incredibly protected but also incredibly hot and sweaty. You lay there listening to his breathing for a bit then slowly work your feet out from amongst his legs. You open your eyes and see the room is dark and the clock on the night stand says it's 5:15pm. You carefully pick up Richard's arm from off your belly and start to squirm carefully out from his embrace. You sit on the edge of the bed, when you feel his hand snake around your waist again.

"Just where do you think you're going, Love?" he mumbles in a lower octave than he usually speaks in, indicating he is still sleepy and not quite awake. You glance back at him and grin as he has scooted over to you and is looking at you with sleepy, heavily lidded eyes. 

"I need a shower. I got too warm and woke up all sweaty. You're a fricking inferno when you sleep!" you tease him. He just grins and tightens his grasp around your waist and starts to pull you back to him. You squeak and he chuckles. "Seriously, Richard, I'm all hot and sweaty. My hair is all stuck to my neck and I want to cool off in the shower." you tell him as he pulls you against him again and he starts nibbling on your neck and shoulder. His eyes get big when he sees the red bra strap sticking out from the neck line of the shirt. He nibbles it with his teeth and slides it off your shoulder with them. Then he starts kissing your shoulder. "Would you let me join you?" he asks quietly. 

You blush bright red and he chuckles. "Why would you want to join me in the shower? All I'm gonna do is get freshened up. Nothing sexy about that." you respond nervously. He laughs. "Haven't you ever showered with anyone?" he asks you. You duck your head, embarrassed. "No." you quietly reply. "This was the first time I've ever fallen asleep in someone's arms who wasn't family." you tell him. He chuckles, "Actually, it was the second time." he corrects. "You fell asleep against me last night while we watched the movie." he told you. 

You looked at him surprised. "I did?!?" You ask. He nods. "Then why did I wake up alone in the bed? Where did you sleep?" You ask him, suddenly concerned. He grins, "I tucked you into the bed, then slept on the couch, as promised." Richard informs you.

"Oh." you say, a little relieved. "I wasn't sure how you felt about me sleeping with you and I didn't want to cross any boundaries you may have had. I am sorry if I did so a little while ago. Wasn't planning on falling asleep cuddling with you." he tells you as he caresses your arm. "It's ok. I felt safe in your arms although you radiate heat like a furnace!" you tease. He smirks. Then thinks about what you just told him. "Haven't you ever slept with a man?" he asked, with a puzzled expression. You blush and shake your head, no. His eyes get wide, realizing you're still a virgin. "Did you like me cuddling you while you slept?" he asked as he sat up and kissed your neck and shoulders as he gently held your arms. You nodded.

"What do you want to do now? Besides the shower?" he asked. You closed your eyes, finding it hard to think with him kissing and nibbling your skin. You feel his hands move from your arms to your sides. You feel him run his hands along the belt and then feel him unfasten the belt and pull it off of your waist. Then he runs his hands along your waist. "Can I help you out of this shirt?" he asks as he kisses your neck and nibbles on your ear. You groan quietly and reach up and back, leaning against him and you run your hands into his hair at the back of his head. He gently runs his hands down to the bottom of his shirt you are wearing. Slowly he grabs hold of it as he kisses and nibbles and slowly pulls it up, giving you time to stop him if you get too uncomfortable.

You feel his fingers gently graze your bare sides as he raises the shirt higher and higher. You feel his breathing hitch as he sees your 'girls' in their red restraint and you feel him get hard against your rear. He moans as he pulls the shirt over your head and tosses it aside onto the floor somewhere. "So beautiful, my sweet Ruth. May I explore you?" he whispers quietly in your ear as he breathes in the smell of your hair. You are so mesmerized by his attentions, you can only nod and run your hands into his hair again. He begins kissing your arms and touching them ever so gently. "So soft, yet so strong." he murmurs in your ear as he works his way down your arms and his hands roam down your sides. You close your eyes, enjoying the new sensations he is making you feel. 

His hands touch you as if you are made of glass and he is relishing the feeling of your soft, warm skin. He traces the waistband of your leggings, drags his fingers across your squishy belly, and gently brings his hands up to the chestband of your bra and follows it around to the back. He pauses and pulls your arms down from his hair. "May I remove this and we can continue exploring each other?" he asks you, leaving it in your hands to decide how far you will let him go. He has his chin resting on your shoulder and has his arms wrapped around you, his palms over the top of yours and he has placed your hands over your girls. Your eyes are closed and you are breathing heavier than you normally do, he notices. Your face is flushed and there is perspiration across your forehead. You take a few breaths, savoring this feeling of his embrace. His bare chest against your bare back. His hands over yours as you cup your 'girls'. The feeling of his breath down your neck and shoulder. You take a slow breath in and shiver as he leans back to kiss along your back shoulder straps and starts to slide the other one off your shoulder with just his teeth. He leans back onto your shoulder. "May I remove this so we can continue exploring?" he asks you again in his earthy, seductive voice. You open your eyes and look into his. You see yearning and love in them and you can't help but nod. He kisses your nose and grins.

Richard slides his hands up your arms and follows them up to your shoulders. He pulls your long hair to the side and gently starts to kiss and nibble your neck and back as he begins to unhook your red lace bra. You feel goosebumps raise on your skin as he breathes on your back and neck where he has kissed you. You feel the last hook come undone and he presses his bare chest against your back. You still have your arms crossed across your front holding the front of your bra to you. His hands once again trace your arms till his hands are on top of yours again. He just sits like that for a few minutes, giving you time to get used to this feeling of closeness. Then he asks "Will you let me take this out of your way?" he says as he runs a finger from each hand along the underside of the bra, just barely grazing the underside skin of your breasts.

You shiver and he doesn't press you any further, just lets you set the pace. He just keeps running the finger along the bra line, grazing your breasts with each pass as he gently kisses and nibbles your neck, shoulders and ear lobes. After a few minutes you slowly let your head fall back onto his shoulder and your arms fall, dropping your bra. You feel his breath hitch for the briefest of moments when he sees your 'girls' in all their glory. He gently nibbles your ear and whispers, "Beautiful. You are such a beautiful woman, Ruth. Do you trust me?" He asks quietly as he holds your waist and nibbles and kisses as far down your neck and chest in front as he can. You nod. 

He slowly begins to trace the curve of your breasts with his hands, gently tracing their outline, then slowly cupping them in his hands. "Perfect size for my hands to hold." He murmurs into your ear. You moan quietly in reply. He is so hard against your back, you wonder how he can stand it. Slowly he begins to massage your girls, making you moan a little louder. "Yes, my love, tell me, do you like this?" he asks. You nod, your eyes closed. He begins to gently rub himself against your back. "And this? Do you like this?" he asks. Again you nod. 

He grins and kisses your forehead as he looks down on your glorious body leaning against him. He gently grasps your nipples with a thumb and finger and begins to squeeze them gently. You whimper and moan as he plays with them. "And do you like this?" He asks. You nod and moan again. Feeling heady from his attentions. You reach up and burrow your fingers into his hair, massaging and tugging on the strands. His eyes roll back into his head and he lets out a low moan you can feel rumble through his whole chest. 

"Ruth, can I explore more of you?" He asks after a few minutes. You nod. He gently lays you back down onto the bed and kisses you sweetly, working from your mouth to your neck, to your shoulders, to your chest. He buries his face into the valley between your girls and he gently holds each of them in his large, warm hands as he lays half on you and half on his side. You close your eyes and just enjoy the feelings he is creating in you. You squeak when you feel him take a nipple into his mouth and begin to tease it with his talented tongue. You open your eyes and look down to see him staring up at you with his big sapphire eyes that are crinkling at the corners like when he smiles. He starts to suck on your breast and your eyes roll back into your head and you can't help but grab hold of his head and bury your fingers in his soft locks. He groans as he sucks on you, sending vibrations all the way through you to your core. You moan in pleasure at how wonderful it feels. You feel him start to play with your other nipple mimicking the actions of his tongue. Then he switches breasts and does the same thing to the other one. You moan again and raise your chest, arching your back into him. You feel him smile as he sucks your nipple. "You like?" you hear him murmur once he finally decides to release your nipple. You nod, your eyes still closed. 

"Do you want more of this or would you let me continue exploring." You groan, unable to make coherent sentences. He grins and moves back up to your mouth to ravish it for a little while. "Let me see your beautiful eyes, My Love." he whispers as he nibbles your neck, sucking a mark onto it, claiming you as his. Your eyes pop open and you groan. He is gently grinding against you and making you want more. He looks into your hazel eyes and sees they are blown almost completely dilated. Just a hint of color around the rims. He runs his fingers along your eyes and nose. "MY beautiful Ruth. You are so beautiful, inside and out. Your beauty radiates from you and I Love you so much." he says as he kisses each of your eyes, then starts to kiss his way back down your body, kissing your arms, your hands, fingers then kissing your chest and around each breast, then each nipple. Then he kisses the valley between your girls and starts to move lower. His hands grazing your sides ever so gently. He lays his head on your belly for a moment, kissing it and enjoying it's softness. Like a lovely soft pillow. Then he looks up at you and you meet his gaze with a trusting and love filled one. He sits up and moves between your legs. He looks at you and traces the wasitline of your leggings. Silently asking you for permission to remove them. 

You look down to his fingers tracing the waistband. You look back up at him and see he is asking you if he can take them off of you. You shiver at his touch and close your eyes for a moment, focusing on his touch. He patiently keeps teasing your wasitline, each pass, gently working his fingers under the elastic waistband. You finally nod and he slowly, oh so slowly, works them off of you. He is surprised how thick the fabric is and realizes they are insulated for being out in the cold. He grins at how warm your skin is under them as he pulls them slowly off of your legs. He is also pleasantly surprised to see you in red lace underwear. He kisses your mound gently through the fabric as he works your leggings off your legs. He kisses and nibbles each leg as he caresses it and pulls the fabric of the leggings down. Once he has them off one leg, he kisses his way back up the inside of the leg till he reaches your groin. Then he lays his head down on your lower belly and takes a few deep breaths, enjoying your scent and how aroused you are. He can see how wet the fabric is on your panties and grins. 

Slowly he kisses across your lower belly, just above the fabric of your panties, then works the leggings off your other leg the same way as he did the first leg. Nibbling and kissing and caressing your skin. You moan at the pleasure you are feeling and want more. You feel him tug off the legging from around your ankle and shiver as he begins to kiss and nibble and caress his way back up your leg. His fingers now grazing both of your inner legs. He stalks slowly back up your body. Kissing, nibbling, caressing until he is stretched out on top of you and is kissing you soundly. You snake your arms around his neck and hold him close. He begins to grind slowly and gently against your mound. You both let out a low moan.

Richard lifts his head up and quietly asks if you will permit him to continue his explorations of you. You look at his dilated blue eyes and nod. You feel him shift his body and he begins to work his way back down your body, eagerly kissing and nibbling as he goes. His hands caressing every inch of you as if he was trying to map you in his mind so he doesn't forget you. You feel him reach your lower belly and you feel him running his fingers along the waistline of your red lace panties. You feel him grab the front of them with his teeth and gently tug on it. You look down and see the question in his eyes. You smile and nod. He grins and starts to pull them off of you using just his teeth. He slides his hands under your rear and lifts it up while he pulls off your panties. He lowers your rear back down and continues snaking his way off the bed as he pulls your panties down your legs with just his teeth. You look up to see him fumbling with the ties on his sweatpants. You close your eyes and grin when you feel him pull the panties completely off your legs. You hear him moan loudly and you crack open your eyes to see him standing there in all his hard on glory. His sweatpants no longer on his body. He grins and begins to crawl back onto the bed, working kisses and caresses back up your legs. 

You groan with pleasure and he settles between your legs. His soft head of hair laying on your thigh. You hear him murmur, "May I explore your beautiful cave, my Love?" as he pets the dark layer of hair on your pussy. You whimper and nod. "I promise I will be gentle. Tell me if you don't like something or want me to stop. Ok?" You hear him tell you. You nod. He kisses your inner thighs and begins to caress your lower lips and his fingers begin to search for your bundle of nerves, your pearl. He finds it and gently begins to circle it with his finger ever so gently, knowing he is probably the first to explore you and he doesn't want to scare you or make you uncomfortable. You whimper and he looks up to see your eyes closed, your mouth open a little and you're holding one of your breasts, while you pant.

His breath hitches at the sight and he groans. He lowers his head to your entrance and takes a gentle lick of your lower lips. You let out a quiet moan. He begins to explore your entrance with his lips and tongue. Licking you slowly from the bottom of your opening up to your clit. Caressing your opening and lower lips, nibbling, sucking, tasting your juices when they start to flow out of your opening. After a few minutes of exploring, he hesitantly takes his middle finger and begins to massage your opening. You let out a quiet moan of pleasure and he begins to work it inside of your opening. You moan a little louder and just as he suspected he finds your hymen intact. He begins to massage it with a little more pressure and you whimper. He backs off on the pressure, but continues to massage it. When he feels your muscles start to relax, he gently adds another finger into you and begins to massage and stretch you. You moan and whimper at the new sensations. Gradually he feels your body acclimating to his fingers and he adds a third. You are so tight and he is getting incredibly turned on by the moans and mewling sounds you are making. He adds a fourth finger and you moan loudly. "Ohhhh Richarddd!!! You say in a low tone. He climbs up your body, fingers still inside you caressing you and he kisses you. "What is it my Love? What do you want?" he asks in a low seductive tone. 

"I...I...I don't know." you reply between moans. "More... just want more. More of this. More of what you're making me feel." you mumble into his hair as he moves on top of you and gently pulls his fingers out of you, making you whimper." He grins at hearing you beg him for more. "I can give you more, my love, but it might hurt a little at first. You've never done this before have you." he asks. You bury your head into his chest and shake your head, no. He tilts your head to look up at him. "Do you trust me?" he asks suddenly very serious. You look into his beautiful blue eyes and see nothing but love and admiration in them. You nod and squeak out, "Yes, Richard, I trust you." 

"Stay here, then, and don't move. I will be right back." he says as he covers your eyes with his hand. You close your eyes, and he lifts off his hand. You feel him kiss your forehead and then climb off of you. You hear him get off the bed and pad over to the area by the bathroom. You can hear him dig around in his suitcase, then her him tear something open and then you feel him climbing back onto the bed and hear him set something on the night stand next to you. You feel him lift your ass up and tuck a thick towel under you. Then you feel him dribble something warm and wet onto your lower regions. He lays down next to you and you feel his fingers spreading the liquid around your entrance and a little ways inside it. "This will hopefully help it hurt a little less." he tells you. You feel the liquid warm as he spreads it around. You moan at the feeling when he starts to put his fingers inside you again. One by one he works all four of them back into your entrance and you let out a moan when he starts to move them into and out of you in a slow, pace as he kisses you on the lips. You feel his hard length encased in a condom and it is gently rubbing against your wet core at the same pace as his fingers are working into and out of you. After a bit, he aske, "Are you ready for more, My Love?" 

You look up into his eyes and nod. You feel him pull his fingers out from your core and then feel his hard member at your entrance. He begins to gently press it against your entrance until he feels your hymen. He gently pulls out and does this a few times, letting you get used to the feeling. You are a whimpering mess and he grins to see you that way. He wipes his fingers on a towel he laid next to you and then takes you in his arms and kisses you soundly. You instinctively wrap your arms around his back and up to his shoulders as he is shallowly thrusting into you only as far as your hymen allows. He is waiting till he feels you adequately distracted then he takes you in a breathtaking kiss and thrusts deep into you; tearing through the hymen and burying himself deep into your cavern. You try to gasp as you feel a jolt of pain for a second as your hymen tears. He feels you tighten up and after he releases you from the kiss, he reminds you to breathe, and that the worst of it is now over. He gently and slowly starts to pull out and thrust back in, massaging your opening with his hard member. You whimper for a little bit but quickly the pain turns into pleasure as your body acclimates to his girth and length. 

He feels you physically start to relax. "That's it, Sweetheart, just relax. Enjoy this new sensation." he murmurs in your ear as he tries to control himself. He wants nothing more than to pound into you hot and hard, but he knows it will only scare you and hurt you. He aches from holding back for so long as he prepared you for your first time having sex. He wants to make it special for you so that you want to experience more of it later on...hopefully with him. He realizes you have let go of his shoulders and are tracing patterns across his back and are moaning and lifting your hips towards him more now. He gently leans down and kisses you. "Is it feeling better now?" he asks you. You blush and look up at him and nod. He caresses your face and slows his pace down, trying to make this last as long as he can. 

He gently takes your leg in his hand and slowly raises it up onto his shoulder. He caresses it and kisses it as he does so. The change of angle allows him to hit a different part inside of you and your eyes roll back into your head and you let out a moan of pleasure that is low and long. He starts to pick up his pace again and you both are panting and moaning at the new feelings of friction and pleasure. Then he grabs your other let and lifts it up onto his shoulder too. He thrusts are getting faster and more demanding and your moans louder and lower. He leans down and places his hands on either side of your face. He rests his head on your forehead. "I don't know how much longer I can hold back, sweetheart." he tells you. You move to lower your legs and surprise him by wrapping them around his waist and your arms wrap around his chest. You arch your back at the new feeling this causes deep inside you and you pull him down onto you and start to grind against him. He lets out a growl and wraps you tightly in his arms as his pace quickens. 

Both of your breaths are coming in short pants. You feel a tingling in your belly and all of a sudden your muscles clamp down on him inside of you and you call out his name and come. He feels your orgasm coming and his thrusts start to become erratic. You cling to him with a surprising strength as you come. The spasming of your muscles milking him throws him over the edge and he comes a couple strokes after you, calling out your name with a ferocious growl as he holds you tightly pumping into you a few more times before collapsing on top of you utterly spent. You feel him exploding inside of you and it feels like his pulses match the ones you feel your body, pulsing in time with his. You feel euphoric, like you are floating on cloud nine. You close your eyes and nuzzle into his neck. The two of you doze like that for a little while, just exhausted, yet content to be held by each other. 

After a little while you feel him starting to soften inside of you. He must feel it too because he groans and rolls off to the side, and carefully pulls himself out of you. He cautiously takes off the condom and ties it shut and sets it on the towel laying a little ways away. He turns back to you and begins to kiss and nuzzle your neck, his hands massaging your breast. "Thank you amrâlimê for sharing yourself with me and letting me be your first." Richard whispers as he nuzzles your neck by your ear. "I love you more than I can express." he confesses. You hum happily and kiss him in a breathtaking kiss. He moans and takes your head in his hands. "You are truly a gift from the gods!" he tells you. "I have never felt so complete and so happy." he says nuzzling you and kissing you tenderly. "Now, how about we share that shower and get you cleaned up for some supper." he says as he looks at the clock. 

You blush and nod. He tells you to stay put and he goes to the bathroom. You hear him run water in the sink and then he comes back with a warm wash cloth. He gently parts your legs and wipes up the lube and the little bit of blood and just holds the warm wash cloth against you for a minute. "You might be a little sore after this first time, but it will get better and less sore if you decide to share yourself with me again in the future." he informs you. He takes the condom off the towel and throws it into the garbage. Then Richard helps you sit up. You wince at the pain but are able to stand. Your legs feel like jelly and he holds you close to steady you till you nod and are able to stand on your own. You look up into his eyes and they are gleaming with pride and happily twinkle as his smile reaches all the way up to them. You grin and reach up and touch the corners of his eyes and then reach behind his head and pull him down for a breath taking and passionate kiss. He grins when you both finally break for air. "Like that did you?" he asks. 

You blush and nod. He takes your hand and kisses it, then leads you to the bathroom. You giggle as you watch his rear while he walks. He looks back at you with raised eyebrow. "I think you're the one with the sweet cheeks." you tease. He blushes and smirks then pulls you into the bathroom and closes the door. He leans you over the counter and kisses your back all the way down to your rear. He squeezes each one of your round butt cheeks and then leans against you. "You are so irresistible..." he says. "God, I want to take you again right here right like this..." he says looking at you in the mirror, his hands on your hips and his hardening cock rubbing against your ass. You look up into the mirror and see his hunger and desire. You reach back and grab his cock and begin to stroke him. He groans and puts his hands on the edge of the counter. "Love, you keep that up and I'm not responsible for the outcome." he warns you. You smirk. He takes your hand and stops you. 

"Come, lets get into the shower. I don't want to over do it and make it so you can't walk tomorrow." he tells you as he kisses you gently. He steps in and helps you in as well. He turns and starts to adjust the water temp as you pull the curtain closed. Once he gets the temp of the water right, he pulls the lever to get the shower to function. He carefully moves you in front of him and lets you get wet. He grabs the bottle of shampoo and pours most of it into his hand. "Turn around and let me wash your hair. He says as he watches you pull out the bun, you had forgotten to take out. You set the bobby pins on the shelf ledge and then take the braid and the pony tail out. You thread the hair bands onto your wrist like you usually do, then turn and put your head under the water again.

You feel the familiar weight of your wet hair pulling on your head and you let out a moan. You turn around and let Richard soap up your hair. He realizes there isn't enough shampoo to wash all of the length of your hair and he hums, wondering what to do. You chuckle and show him how you wash it. Focusing mainly on the hair closest to your head. Then you show him how you work the lather down the length of your hair and finally out the ends. He grins and then starts to just massage your scalp. He lifts the long length of your hair and drapes it over his shoulder to take the weight off of your head. You moan happily, which gets him excited again. He steps closer to you and whispers, "You keep making those sounds, I may have to show you how wonderful shower sex can be." he informs you as he rubs his hard cock against your back. You grin and try to control your moans, but you can't help it. His fingers feel so good in your hair. He turns you around and stands you under the water as he rinses out the shampoo from your hair. 

While he does so his hard cock bobs against your belly. You grin and take it in your hands and just explore how it feels. You hear him moan and he presses his head against your forehead. "Honey, please, you're making it hard for me to focus." He tells you. You look up with an impish grin, and run your hand firmly along the length of his member. He growls a warning and you let go and lean against his chest. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hurt me. I've just never seen a naked man before and well... yeah." you say, looking at his chest, then close your eyes and hang your head. He sighs and tilts your chin up to look at him. "You can explore me all you want after supper. But for now, lets focus on getting clean, ok?" You nod. He turns you so your front is in the water and he squeezes out as much water from your hair as he can. He hands you the conditioner and you squeeze half of it out and hand the bottle to him to hold. Then you take the ends of your hair and begin to work the conditioner into it in sections. When you run out of Conditioner, half way up, you hold out your hand and he squirts the rest of the bottle into your hand. He watches as you work it the rest of the way up to the crown of your head. Then he watches as you carefully wrap it around your hand and then roll it off your hand and into a huge bun. You take the hair band from your wrist and fasten it around your bun to help keep it in place somewhat.

Next you reach for the soap, but when Richard sees that is what you want, he turns you so that his back is into the water and he starts rubbing the soap all over your body, both front and back with gentle, loving hands. He even is careful and washes 'down there' for you and squats to soap your legs and feet as well. 

Then he stands and carefully ushers you into the water and stands mesmerized as he watches you rinse off and the soap bubbles cascade down your naked form. He groans at the sight. You look up at him with a raised eyebrow and he smirks. "It's just such an enchanting sight to watch the bubbles cascade down your beautiful curves, my Sweet Ruth." he says as he gently runs his hands down your body, making sure all the soap is rinsed off, especially 'down there' where he has a little fun fingering you. You groan then realize what he is doing and gently pull his hand away. "If I don't get to play in the shower, neither do you." you tell him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He grins and nods. You take the soap from his hand and begin to suds him up. Making sure to cover every square inch of him you can reach. 

He lets out a long groan when you reach his semi-hard cock and soap it up, then reach between his legs and gently wash his balls and inner thighs. You squat down to get his legs and narrow feet. Then stand and have him turn so you can get his back while he rinses his front off. He groans as you work the lather down his back and onto his ass cheeks. He turns again to rinse off his back. He closes his eyes when he feels your hands roaming around his chest and they pop open wide when he feels you take his cock in your mouth and you begin to lick and suck it, pulling back the foreskin as you do so. He lets out a low groan and turns to lean against the shower wall and lets you suck him now that you both have washed. You feel him put a hand over your bun in back and hear him moan your name as you suck, and lick and nibble his member. He bucks into you when you reach down and gently grasp his balls in your hand. You test how much of him you can take with out choking and to his surprise, you can take nearly all of him before you begin to gag. 

You suck him for a while and then he feels his orgasm begin to build. He growls and tells you he will come soon, and that if you don't want to swallow it, then to pull off when he tells you to. You nod and continue to lick and suck him. Suddenly he groans and grabs your head and starts to earnestly fuck your mouth. You smirk around his cock as how he is losing his control and you hear him moan your name over and over. You feel him getting harder and he tells you to pull off if you don't want to swallow. You give him another hard suck and he lets out a low moan as he comes in your mouth, and you swallow his salty come with each pulse he empties into you. He moans and feels his legs start to tremble. He leans on you and is surprised you are able to support his weight enough for him to recover the use of his legs after a few moments. 

"Oh my sweet Ruth, you did not have to do that." he tells you. You look up at him smiling and happy and pull him down into a passionate kiss. He grins as he tastes himself on your lips and tongue. "I know, but I wanted to." was all you say. He looks at you and you could swear he has tears in his eyes, but he takes you in a tight embrace so quickly, you aren't sure. He holds you under the running water for a few minutes then turns you so he can rinse out the conditioner from your hair. He takes out the hairband and hands it to you, then he starts running his fingers through your hair, detangling it as he works. Richard enjoys the feel of your long hair on his hands and massages your scalp again after getting all the conditioner rinsed out. He grins thinking that you sound like you are purring and looks down at your face, which is almost glowing. Your eyes are closed and you have a slight smile on your lips, your head is tilted up towards him and your arms are around his waist. He kisses your head and peels you off of him so he can lean down and turn off the water. 

He pulls the shower curtain aside and hands you a towel for your hair. He groans when he sees you bend over and flip all your hair over your head and begin to gently squeeze the hair with the towel. He comes up to you and holds your hips and pulls you flush against him. He slowly rubs himself against you as you work your way down your hair. Once you are satisfied, you wrap it around your hand again and put it into the now familiar bun, then wrap the towel around your head. You move to stand up and he stops his attentions. He grins and helps you out of the bathtub-shower and you reach for another towel. You hand it to him and then reach for another one. You begin to dry off and he grins as he watches you and dries himself off. When you are both dry, he stands you in front of the fogged up mirrors. You look up at him confused. He reaches over the top of you and digs around in his travel bag. He pulls out a condom packet and looks at your with a raised eyebrow. You giggle and ask, "Do you just have those scattered all over the hotel room and I didn't see them?" He just smirks and tears it open. You watch as he carefully puts it on and turns you towards the mirror and counter again. He wraps his arms around you and whispers huskily into your ear, "Bend over, Love, let me take you against the counter like I wanted to earlier." You grin and nod. He takes his towel and bunches it up and places it between you and the counter so he doesn't hurt you as he pushes you against the counter. 

He takes another bottle out of the travel case and pours some into his hand, then he leans over you and with his sexiest voice, orders you to spread your legs. You comply and he reaches around and rubs the lube against your opening and begins to finger you. Your head drops onto your arms as the stimulation renews the desires from earlier. You begin to quietly moan and grind against his hand. "Richard, please..." you beg. He grins sadistically, "What, Love? What do you want?" he growls in your ear as his four fingers start pumping in and out of you again. "Mmmmmmm, ooooohhhh, more, Richard, I want to feel you deep inside me....Please!" you beg him. 

Hearing those words from your mouth as you beg him for more sets his desires on fire. He pulls his fingers out of you, pushes you against the counter and says, "Ass up, Sweetheart." You get on your tiptoes and raise your ass as high as you can get it. He grins and lines himself up with you and enters you in one solid thrust as he holds your hips firmly. Your head pops up and you let out a squeak. He starts thrusting in and out of you and the force knocks your towel off of your head. You are amazed by how much deeper he can get taking you from behind like this. You hear him grunting and moaning with each thrust. Your chest and nipples grazing the cool marble countertop adding a new dimension to the experience. You look up into the foggy mirror and growl. You reach over to the doorknob next to you and open the door just enough to start clearing the mirrors. Richard growls and you feel his hands grip you tighter around the waist. "You want to watch me fucking you don't you?" he growls. You look over your shoulder at him and give him a sexy smirk. He growls and starts pounding into you harder... his hands nearly lifting you off the floor. Suddenly he growls and pulls out of you. "Turn around, He barks. You turn and he picks you up and impales you on himself as you wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. He walks forward, pushing you against the door as the mirrors cleared just enough for the two of you to see each other fucking in it. He is holding you up by the ass and you can see his dick moving in and out of you. He leans down and begins sucking on your neck and shoulder. Growling and grunting as he continues to fuck you. You feel your bun coming loose and suddenly you feel your damp hair come tumbling down around you. Richard looks up and grins. He goes back to sucking and nipping at your neck, leaving marks. 

He can feel your hair grazing his hands as he holds your ass and your head is tilted back. He manages to grab a handful of it and grins as he pins your head in the tilted position and now you can't lower it. He grunts as he feels his orgasm coming and he slows down his pace trying to stall it from coming yet. He sits down on the toilet and tells you it's your turn to do the moving. You begin to shift your hips and you feel him moving around inside of you. You let out a groan when you feel the head of his dick hit your cervix. You start to move so it swirls around the opening. You start rocking forward and backwards and you both groan as you feel the slight movement in and out. You begin to feel the tingling in your belly that signals the start of your orgasm. You grind against him and your clit rubs against his pubic bone. He groans and takes your hips and starts sliding you back and forth like when you ride a horse. "Move your hips like this." he tells you through grunts. You follow his directions and you feel yourself starting to tense, he feels it too and suddenly you both are grasping each other for dear life and you both climax hard at the same time. He explodes inside you and you feel the throbbing pulses as he empties his load. You wish you could feel it without the condom, but you know it is needed since you have not been on birth control long enough yet and you two aren't married. 

You drop your head onto his shoulder, panting, and he does the same. He holds you as close to him as he can get and you sigh contentedly. He finally lets you go when he feels himself softening. He tells you to carefully stand up so he can pull out of you without losing the condom. You do so and he reaches between you two and holds the condom on as he pulls out. You step back with jelly like legs and he steadies you after tossing the condom into the garbage. "You ok?" he asks worried he may have over done it. 

You chuckle. "None the worse for wear... except for all the bruises you left on my neck and shoulders you say as you look at yourself in the mirror. He grins, then wraps his arms around you and says, "MINE" with a cheeky grin. He stands and then wets a washcloth with warm water and washes you 'down there' and then rinses it off and washes himself 'down there' as well. He grins as he watches you try to finger comb out the strands of hair now that your bun came undone. You growl and open the door and a blast of cool air hits you and you shiver, your nipples getting hard instantly and goosebumps appear on your flesh. He watches as you head out into the room and dig through your stuff on the table. "AHA! There you are you bugger!" you exclaim when you find your comb and he chuckles as you go sit on the bed, stark naked and begin to comb out your hair. The view from where he stands is too tantalizing and he is rock hard again. He rolls his eyes and digs around for another condom. He just can't seem to get enough of you now that you agreed to have sex with him. 

He comes over to you and sits behind you on the bed and takes a chunk of your hair hanging down in back and uses his comb to comb out your hair while you work on the chunk hanging over your left shoulder. After several minutes, the two of you have gotten it all smooth and tangle free. He runs his hand along it as it frames your face and covers your breasts in front. He grins and you remind him of a gallery painting of "Lady Godiva" he once saw. He pushes the hair off of your right shoulder and asks you if you are up for more. He nibbles on your neck and shoulder to tease you, then he lays down on the bed on his back after moving the blankets and towels out of the way. You watch him and he sees the hunger in your eyes. He lays back against the pillows and puts his hands behind his head and just looks at you, daring you to come and explore. You blush and look down at the comb in your hands. Then look back over at him. He lifts an eyebrow and gives you his "Guy of Gisborne" smoulder. You grin and put the comb down on the night stand. 

You crawl over to him like a cat on all fours, ass high in the air. He smirks, but doesn't move. You come up to his side and stop. You lean down and cup his face and start kissing him. First on the lips, then you work your way to his beard and kiss your way up to his ear. You whisper in it, "What do YOU want me to do." you purr. He moans and closes his eyes. "Do what ever you want to me, Love, just put a condom on me before you put me inside you." he moans. His words set you on fire and you start to nibble and nip at his neck, soothing the nips with your tongue. He groans quietly and you continue down his neck. You reach his shoulders and you feel him trembling. You pull back to look at him and he is trying not to giggle.

You look at him and he says, "Your hair was tickling me, sorry, Love." You grin a big grin and take a chunk of hair hanging over your shoulder and smile at him wickedly. His eyes get huge and he realizes his mistake in telling you this. You start to lightly drag the chunk of hair down his chest and side, he is trying hard not to move, but you can tell it is tickling him. "Oh you torturous woman!" He teases as he finally grabs your hand to make you stop. You grin and raise your eyebrow. He smirks and lets go, putting his hand behind his head again. You move to straddle him and he lets out a groan. You smirk and bend down and start to trail little kisses along his chest. You go first to one side of his chest and tease and suck his nipple, earning deep groans from him, then you trail little kisses over to the other side of his chest and tease his other nipple. He bucks up when you give him a little nip and then sooth it with your tongue. 

You grin and slink lower, letting your hair drag across his nipples as he whimpers at the sensation. You trail kisses down his happy trail, just above the tip of his member, then you fan off to his left as you get to his waist. You nip and kiss all along the waist line to his side, then you kiss your way up his ribs, and head back to his waiting lips. You kiss him soundly, leaving him wanting more, then work your way down his happy trail again to his waist and fan off to the other side. Nipping and kissing your way along to his ribs and you kiss your way back up to his mouth. You smirk as you feel his whole body trembling with desire and you can see he is struggling to stay composed as you tease and torment him. You grin and kiss him soundly again. He groans and grabs your head as the two of you kiss. You pull back when you need air and he lets you go. 

Grinning wickedly, you slink back down his body and he watches you with wide eyes as you get to his throbbing and aching cock and you start to lick and nibble at it. He throws his head back and groans loudly. You smirk and watch his reactions to you as you lick and suck and nibble him, noticing he enjoys watching you. Then you move lower and start doing that gently to his balls. He thinks he has died and gone to heaven and he groans out your name. You grin and then move off of him. You turn yourself around and block his view so he can't see what your going to do next. You hear him growl as you place your rear on his chest and you feel him moan a deep, tormented moan when you bend over and begin to suck him and your hair is tumbling down to either side of his hips and over his thighs. A few of the shorter strands that frame your face work their way down and brush against his balls, earning you another chest rattling moan.

Richard can't stand it any longer and he grabs your ass and pulls you up to his face and he begins to lick and nibble and suck on your lips, clit and pussy while you suck his cock and balls. You both are moaning and then he sticks his tongue into you and begins to tongue fuck you. You almost choke on his dick and to get him back you take a deep breath and deep throat him for as long as you can hold your breath. He instantly stops tongue fucking you and his whole body shudders at what you're doing to him. His hands on your hips dig painfully into you and you know there will be bruises there by tomorrow. You continue to deep throat him and you moan when he takes his fingers and pushes them into your pussy and starts finger fucking you to the rhythm you are deep throating him. He groans and his whole body shudders again when he feels the vibrations from your moan travel up his dick and into his body. The faster he finger fucks you, the faster you deep throat him. You finally have to come up for air and you let out a loud moan as he pushes a fifth finger into your pussy, stretching you more than before. 

You grin and take another deep breath and go down on him again, taking him all the way to his hilt. He groans when he feels the head of his cock slide down the back of your throat and hit your vocal chords. He shudders when you begin to quickly deep throat him at a fast pace and he almost comes. You feel him get hard, then when he doesn't come like you expected, you give him a good hard suck and he loses it and lets out a loud growl as he empties his load down your throat. You grin and suck him till he is spent. You feel his whole body go limp. You let him out of your mouth and carefully turn to make sure he is okay. He is grinning and struggles to even raise his head. All he can manage is "WOW!" You grin and bring your face into his line of sight. He looks at you adoringly and you giggle. You lay down on his side and rest your head on his chest. You can feel it hammering at a fast pace for a while then it begins to slow as he finally comes down of the orgasm high. 

He chuckles and starts to gently caress your back as he regains his senses. "You. Are. Amazing!" he tells you. "Thank you for that amazing orgasm." he tells you as he kisses your forehead and hugs you. You giggle and trace little patterns on his chest. He sighs and plays with your hair. Once you hear his heartbeat is back to normal you begin to tease him again, getting him hard. He looks at you in disbelief and drops his head back onto the pillow. "Lord help, me! What have I done?" He chortles as he watches you look at him puzzled. "You can't get enough of it can you?" he asks. 

You smirk and blush. He chuckles and says, "Well, I'm not going to complain, but I don't know how much more I got in me, Sweetheart. You're wearing me out!" He teases with a grin. You look at him and he can tell you are not buying it. He grins and thrusts his hips up to get your attention. You grin and go back to getting him hard again. It doesn't take you long and you look over at the condom wrapper he had set on the night stand. He hands it to you and you look at it confused. He sits up and shows you how to open it so you don't damage the condom, then he shows you how to tell if it is going to unroll the proper way. He helps guide you in putting the condom on him and you grin and nod. He lays back down and you straddle him again. Resting your hands on his chest you start to rub against his length. He reaches down and holds it upright and you slowly, oh so slowly impale yourself on his thick, hard cock. 

His eyes roll back as he feels himself enter you. He cracks his eyes open and is greeted by the most glorious sight he thinks he has ever seen. You are slowly impaling yourself on his cock, your head is thrown back and your hair is hanging down the back of your body and tickling his thighs and balls. Your cheeks are flushed and you glisten with sweat and your lips are just slightly parted. Your 'girls' are jutting out, nipples erect and your hands are resting on his chest. He feels you fully encasing him and then you shock him by starting to roll your hips. He feels his cock rub across your cervix with each roll of your hips, then you start to pivot your hips in a figure 8 while you roll them and he is in seventh heaven. He lets out a low, deep groan that resonates through his whole body. You open your eyes and look at him. You see the desire and want in his eyes. You reach up and start to play with your nipple and his hand flies to your breast. He toys with your nipple as you ride him, then when it gets to be too much, you pull his hand away and start kissing each finger and taking it into your mouth for a quick suck. He closes his eyes and groans with pleasure. He takes his hands and places them on your hips and guides you to start moving up and down as you do your hip gyrations. 

You both let out a deep moan of pleasure at the feeling and you begin to pick up the pace. His pants and moans becoming more frequent and louder. You lean down and cover his mouth to muffle them. He smirks and you begin to ride him hard at this new angle, finding the stimulus to your clit, almost unbearable. He is grasping your ass tightly and then grins and gives it a hard smack. You yelp and he chuckles. Your pace falters and you're finally getting tired. He can tell and helps you with the pace using your ass as leverage to drive the two of you to climax. You both feel the now familiar signs and you pant, "Rich, hold me... tight... fuck me... hard..." he grunts and complies, driving you both over the edge and he muffles both of your shouts with a well timed kiss as you both climax an collapse into each other's arms. He holds you tightly and thrusts a few more times into you before he is finally emptied. You both sigh contentedly. He dozes for a bit, and wakes just as he was softening. You reach down between you and hold the condom in place as you pull off of him. He reaches down, carefully pulls it off and ties it. He glances around for the garbage, then shrugs and tosses it over the side of the bed. You roll your eyes and move to get up, but he snatches you around the waist before you can get very far.

"Stay with me." he pleads. You nod and snuggle down into the crook of his arm. You drape your knee across his lower belly and you rest your arm over his chest. You both doze for a while, and wake to the hotel phone ringing. Puzzled, he gets up and answers it. He frowns then hangs up. He walks over to the window and peeks out. Then shakes his head and chuckles. "It appears we missed supper." he informs you. "And it appears the blizzard is finally letting up. The front desk just called to inform us our flight will be leaving tomorrow at 3:15pm and we are to be there 2 hours before." he tells you with a sad smile.

"Why do you look so sad?" You ask him. He rubs his face and sighs. I was just having too much fun with you I guess. We finally were able to do this and now we have to leave tomorrow and go back into the real world." he tells you and plops down onto the bed. You crawl over and push him onto his back, then climb onto his lap. "Who says we have to stop? We have all night and don't have to leave here till, what? Noon tomorrow?" I hope you bought a box of those condoms, or we may have problems." you inform him. He guffaws, and caresses your face. "I have unleashed Pandora's box with you!" he teases. You just grin. "And you're complaining why?" you tease. "Didn't say I was complaining, Sweet Cheeks." he says and gives your rump a hard smack. You let out a surprised squeak and he rubs the handprint he left on your rear. 

"How about we take a break though and I'll order us some food for supper. Thank God this hotel does room service!" he says knowingly. You nod and climb off his lap. He sits up and walks over to the phone and picks up the menu laying next to it. He looks at what they offer and hands it to you to look at. Your mouth begins to water at all the savory things you could have. You decide on a nice, medium well steak and french fries with LOTS of ketchup, and a side of steamed baby carrots. He is pleasantly surprised and places his order and yours. Then he goes and searches for his sweatpants and pulls them on without bothering to put underwear on. You giggle and wrap up on your blanket. He grins at your contented sigh.

He sits down by you on the bed and you lean over and put your head on his shoulder and he reaches around and holds you, running his hand up and down your back. Richard leans back and you both lie down and he rolls onto his side and just looks at you, smiling. He traces the lines on your face and runs his hand over your blanket. He leans over and kisses you gently. Then looks at your smiling face again. "Tell me about your home. Your friends. What do you do for work?" he prompts you. You squirm and move onto your side and face him. He notices a brief wave of sadness flit across your face. 

"I grew up in North Dakota." you tell him. "It's flat and there isn't much to look at as far as beautiful landscapes. There weren't many natural hills where I grew up, But we got amazingly beautiful sunrises and sunsets that span the whole spance of the horizon as far as you can see. If you went outside the city or found a darkened place within the city you could sometimes see the Northern Lights in the middle of the night. The people there are relatively friendly and helpful, but I tired of it's monotony. After my parents died, I sold most of my belongings and the family home, and moved around, touring the east coast. The people here are not as friendly as back home, but I did find a place to stay and a job in New York. I work at a coffee and used book store and enjoy my job. But my friends and coworkers there tell me I'm a restless spirit. They had bets placed to see how long I was going to last. So far I've outlasted all their guesses." you giggle. "I am kind of a loner. I'm an introvert, but will chat with people if I feel comfortable enough around them to let my guard down." you explain. "I don't like large crowds and have a hard time hearing conversations when there is a lot of background noises or lots of people talking around me." you explain.

Richard grins. Recognizing some of those tendencies in himself. 

Just then his phone starts to ring and he looks around for it, forgetting where he left it. He gets up and looks around for it, finally finding it on the couch. He ends up calling his agent back since he missed the call. The agent tells him that he got ahold of the other two producers and when they heard he has two other producers vying for his time, they offered to do an audition with him as soon as he could when he got back to London. His agent asks him when he would like to schedule the auditions. He thinks for a minute and tells his agent he has to go, but will call him back in a little while and let him know. 

Richard hangs up and runs over to you and picks you up, blanket and all and swings you about the room. You giggle and when he puts you down you ask him what made him so happy. He tells you that the other two producers have agreed to give him an audition as soon as he gets back to London. He asks you if you have ever seen an audition being done. You shake your head, no. He asks if you'd like to come observe him audition for the roles. You ask him if it will make him nervous or affect his performance having you there. He thinks for a minute then says, "No, It won't bother me if you watch." You agree to join him and tell him you will work around what ever he decided. He grins and calls his agent back. He tells him to schedule it for three days after he gets back. He tells his agent about you and what happened with your luggage. He explains that he is taking you shopping for clothes with Amy, his assistant, and your friend's Mom, who will be picking you two up at the airport. His agent tells him that he is happy for him, and that he hopes you don't become too much of a distraction to him. Richard frowns and tells him that he may cut back a little more to take time for this relationship, but that is because he is getting older and wants to have a family and settle down. His agent groans and reminds him of the contract he signed. Richard gets annoyed and tells him he knows what he signed and that he will honor the contract, but that he is also going to take time in his schedule to have a life. Then he growls and hangs up. 

He plops down on the bed, now feeling rather crabby. You come up behind him and start to rub his shoulders. He sighs and starts to respond to your strong fingers. Just as he was starting to feel relaxed, someone knocks on the door and says, "Room Service!" He pops up and heads for the door. You scoot back on the bed and keep your blanket wrapped around you. You hear him talking to someone and then see a cart of food come rolling into the room. Your stomach growls and you both giggle. He takes the lid off of the two plates and you both eye the food hungrily. He takes the two plates and sets them on the table then pulls out the napkins, silverware, and basket of hot buns and the bowl of butter and sets them all on the table. He goes into the fridge and pulls out two small bottles of wine and pours them into the disposable wine goblets the hotel offered. He ushers you to the table and you sit there and enjoy your food with him. Both basking in the comfortable silence between the two of you. You ask him how his food tastes and he offers you a bite. You accept it and he grins at the surprised face you make. Then you offer him a bite of your steak and dip it in the steak sauce. He is pleasantly surprised at how juicy it is considering it is medium well done. You grin and jab one of the baby carrots and suck the butter off of it. He looks up at you just as you put the end of it in your mouth and he sees your cheeks hollow as you suck off the butter from it. You glance up at him and catch the funny look on his face and you notice him quickly clear his throat and blush as he looks back down at his food. 

You giggle and make it a game to see how many times you can get him to blush by eating your food in a seductive manner, making sure not to be overly obscene, but just enough to tease him. When you two are finished eating, he puts all the dishes and silverware on the cart and rolls it back into the hallway. Then he comes back in and lowers his head and looks at you with his mischievous smirk. You realize you're in for it and make a dash for the bed. He grins and catches you before you can get there and he picks you up and throws you over his shoulder. You let out a squeak and giggle and laugh as he smacks your butt. You realize his is within reach and surprise him by smacking his rear end too laughing and telling him "Two can play at that game, Mister Armitage!" He grins and tosses you down onto the bed. Then growls and crawls up to you on the bed like a big cat stalking it's prey. You squeal and try to back up, but get all tangled up in your blanket and he flops down on top of you, grinning. 

He kisses you soundly and then pulls your blanket away from you on one side and cuddles up to you and wraps it around the two of you. He nuzzles your neck and whispers filthy things into your ear about what he wants to do to you when he gets you alone at his flat. He scoots down and traces circles around your breast with his tongue, gradually making the circles smaller with each pass until he reaches your now erect nipple. He gently takes it into his mouth and starts to suck it. You groan at the pull it creates in your chest and you run your hand into his hair and start massaging it. He switches to your other breast and does the same thing as he shifts on top of you and starts to grind his cock into you. You moan and feel his tip rub against your entrance. "Rich" you say. When he doesn't respond. You tug on his hair to get his attention. "Rich!" you say again. "Hmmm?" he mumbles as he looks up from sucking your nipple. "Condom" you reply and he groans, realizing he left them in his suitcase. He grudgingly gets up and tugs the nipple with his head until he releases it with a 'pop' sound. You giggle and give him a nudge. He grins and goes to get a handful of them out of the box in his suitcase. He comes back and drops them on the night stand with a smirk. He tears one open and puts it on, then smirks and grabs the lube and looks around. He goes back over to his luggage and comes back with a tie and one of his long sleeve t-shirts. 

You look up at him with a raised eyebrow. He smirks and says, "Do you trust me?" knowing full well you do. He comes over and takes your two arms and wraps the tie around them snugly. Then he rolls up the t-shirt and gently wraps it around your eyes so you can't see what he is doing. He moves you to the center of the bed and puts some pillows under your head. Then he takes the warming lube and dribbles a little of it on his member and on your entrance. He snaps the lid closed, then tosses it up by the head end of the bed. He lowers himself between your legs and begins to use his member to massage the lube and spread it around your entrance. He starts teasing you with the tip of his member just barely putting it into you, then pulling out. You whimper each time. Then he starts to suck on your breasts while teasing you with his cock.

He sucks hard and draws moans from you that make his toes curl. He tells you to be quiet or he will gag you as well. You giggle and try to stifle your moans. He grins at you wickedly, even though you can't see him. He puts a finger into your mouth and you close your lips around it and start to fondle it with your tongue and suck on it like you did his cock. It about drives him over the edge and he quickly pulls it from your mouth making a 'pop' sound. You lick your lips and then whisper, "I'm your captive, now what will you do with me. You've captured my heart, and now hold my body captive to your touch. What else is there?" you teasingly taunt him. He grins and leans down and drags his beard along your jaw. I'm going to fuck you till you come and then I'll keep fucking you till you've come at least three times before I let myself go..." he growls in your ear as he nibbles it. You let out a low moan and say his name, knowing how he reacts to it.

He nips your neck and says, "Already calling my name and I haven't even entered you yet love! Shall we see how many times I can make you say my name before I come for you?" he purrs as he caresses your sides lightly, making your body tremble in anticipation. He drags his fingers down, down, down, until they are near your entrance. He starts slowly moving his cock against you again, teasing your entrance. Sometimes just putting the head in, other times just sliding it across the opening, and other times pushing into you half way or all the way only to pull out again and leave you wanting more. You are never able to tell which he will do and you begin to whimper with desire to feel him pumping and thrusting into you repeatedly.

Suddenly you feel him shift his body and feel him start to finger you, sliding one finger at a time into you until he has all five of his fingers into your stretched out opening. You gasp when you feel him slowly start to push his whole hand into your opening then pull it out and then push it in again, pausing for you to stretch to the girth, then relax. Little by little he works your opening till suddenly it gives and his whole hand slides into you. You let out a moan as he starts to move his hand, feeling your walls and finding the spots that give you the most pleasure. You are writhing under his touch and he places his other hand on your belly and holds you down. He shifts his body so that he is laying his upper half on top of your lower half, with his whole hand inside you up to his wrist. 

He gets a wicked grin on his face when he starts to feel your cervix and massage around the opening and you let out a whine. He relentlessly starts massaging the opening, gently putting pressure on it with his finger as he massages it. You are a writhing mess by now whimpering his name and begging him for more...and he is thoroughly enjoying it. He pulls out his finger and starts to use a thicker one and you start tossing your head from side to side. Panting and pleading for more.

He grins and leans down to your pearl and starts to lick at it with his tongue. You cry out and he quickly covers your mouth. You are panting and he grins as he slowly pulls his hand out of your cavern and then strokes himself a couple times and pushes into you and feels the head of his cock rub against your cervix.

He begins to pump and thrust deeply into you and you let out a low moan at the feeling of him entering you so deep. He keeps a steady rhythm and starts working your nub relentlessly driving you closer to your climax. You feel it approach quickly and between gasps, you call out his name. He grins and keeps the pace. You climax and come and yet he keeps the pace, gritting his teeth and holding your hips tight. You cry out at the overstimulation it is causing and he covers your mouth with his hand.

He keeps the pace and keeps driving into you, just because he can and knows it is driving you nuts. You begin to pant and beg him, he feels your walls tightening again as a second orgasm hits you, harder than the first. He grits his teeth and keeps the pace, thrusting into you and rubbing your very overstimulated clit. You cry out again from under his hand and he tells you, "One more time sweetheart, come for me one more time, then we can rest." He says as he keeps stimulating your clit and starts to feel your oncoming orgasm start. You cry out a final time as a third wave of Orgasm hits you and you clench so tightly around him that he has to stop moving. The tightness sends him over the edge and he lets out a loud growl and he shoots his load into you, it lasts much longer than he ever remembers coming and he worries the condom may not hold it all.

Once you finally relax enough to release his member he pulls out of you and checks to make sure the condom didn't break. He is surprised it held and he chuckles to see twice the amount in it than he normally produces. He kisses your overly stimulated pussy and then snakes up your body giving you kisses along the way, and feeling you tremble at his touch. He removes the tie from your wrists and the t-shirt blindfold and you look into his face when it comes into view and you smile. "WOW" is all you're able to say. He grins and can tell you're finally satiated and exhausted. "Sleep, now, Sweetheart." he tells you as he kisses your forehead. You nod, and close your eyes, still panting. 

He gets up and goes to wash his hands and brings a warm rag to clean you up. Then he goes back into the bathroom and rinses the washcloth out and hangs it back up. Then he comes out and plugs in his phone and sets and alarm for 6:30am and a second one for 7am. Then he walks over to the window, looks out. Chuckles as it is still blowing out and then goes and lies down next to you and pulls the covers up over the two of you. You snuggle into his warm embrace and sleepily you say, "Thank you Richard. That was amazing." He chuckles and kisses your forehead, then rests his against it and shares breaths with you as you both fall into a deep, restful sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this whole chapter is sensuous smut...

Richard wakes up to his phone buzzing. He groans and rolls over to see what is making it vibrate. It's 4am and his agent has texted him telling him he has two auditions one on the third day after he gets back and one the following day both in the afternoon. He groans and puts the phone back down. He rolls back over and grins seeing you laying next to him. He is hard and starts to kiss your arms gently while he snuggles back against you. You stir as he works his way up your shoulder with gentle kisses. He gently rubs his hard on against your rear and he sees you smile.

"Not satisfied yet?" you tease. He chuckles. "My agent woke me up with a text. I think he forgot about the time difference." Richard growls in your ear. "MMMmmmmm remind me to thank him if I have the pleasure of meeting him." you tease. Richard nips your neck earning a groan from you.

You reach back and grab his member and start to stroke it. He moans. "What do you want, Love?" he asks hungrily. "I think the question should be, 'What do you want?' Rich." you reply. "I want you, if you'll have me." he tells you as he nibbles your shoulder and you continue stroking him. "Shall we have a bit more fun before we need to get up and get ready to fly to London?" he asks you.

You grin and roll over to face him. You caress his beard and pull him in for a kiss. He grins and deepens it and the two of you spend a few moments making out. You feel him reach up behind you and hear him grab another condom wrapper. He tears it open and breaks the kiss so he can put it on. 

Once he has it on, he resumes your kiss and you laugh as he grabs you and rolls onto his back, pulling you on top of him. You see the bottle of lube he tossed up by the head board and you grab it. Your breast coming close to his mouth. He grins and pulls it in so he can suck on it's nipple. You let out a little gasp and then groan at the pull his sucking creates deep in you. You lean back and he releases your nipple with a pout. 

You crack open the bottle and drizzle it over his member, making him smirk and raise an eyebrow at you. You give him a mischievous grin and move to straddle his hips. You begin using his dick to spread the lube over your opening and lower lips. He groans and reaches out for you. You take his hands and say, "Nope. Keep your hands up there where I can see them, Mister." 

He looks at you surprised for a moment, then reaches up and grabs the pillow above his head. You grin. "Now here is the game we will play. You have to keep those mitts off of me until I make you come. If you don't we change out the condom, and start over until we run out of time, or You keep them off me till You come." you say as you give him a wicked smirk.

His eyes open wide and he looks at you surprised. You grin. "Are you game?" you ask as you slide along his member, carefully stopping so your opening is right at his tip. He groans and nods. You grin and lean down. Giving him a sensous kiss as you slide him into you, making him groan into your mouth. You fuck his mouth as you ride his cock slowly, oh so slowly up and down. He lets out a low groan as you release the kiss.

"You little temptress!" he grins, eyeing you with a panty melting look. You grin and lean back so your hands rest just above his knees. You let your long hair dangle down and graze his thighs and balls as you start to raise and lower your self on his cock. His eyes go wide and he grips the pillow at the sight of your magnificent body on display for him to see but not to touch. He watches completely mesmerized as he sees his dick moving in and out of you. He closes his eyes and groans at the sensation. 

When he opens his eyes you are giving him a wicked grin and you start to play with your nipple and his eyes go wide as you reach down with your other hand and start to rub your clit. He can feel your muscles twitch as you start rubbing your nub and he groans when you start to swivel your hips in that figure 8 you like to do. "God woman! Your a sight!" he gets out between pants. He is struggling to not reach out and fuck you silly. He isn't sure how much more he can take.

You lean down and start peppering his belly with kisses and lightly dragging your long nails down his sides, tickling him as you ride his dick. He closes his eyes and moans as he squeezes the pillow, resisting the urge to make you stop tickling him. 

You see him struggling and work your way with kisses up to his chest and start to suck and gently nip his nipples. With each gentle nip he bucks into you, making you give him a wicked smirk. He is starting to lose it and you can see the look in his eyes change. You slink up to him and bring your arms under his shoulders and wrap your hands around and grasp his upper shoulders. Then you wrap your legs around his and start to slide up an down his entire body as you fuck him slowly. He closes his eyes and gives you a low, growl. "God, woman, you are torturing me! You smirk and as you come up close to his face, you say, "do you give, or shall I continue and make you beg?"

His eyes pop open and he gives a look. You know he won't surrender and you begin to fuck him a little faster. He moans and calls your name. He starts trying to grind his hips into you meeting you with each stroke. You start to nibble on his shoulder near his neck and gently blow on it and he nearly loses it. He lets go of the pillow and catches him self reaching for you. "Oh god, Ruth!" he growls.

You grin, "Tell me what it is you want, Richard. What do you want me to do to you, right now?" you ask and suddenly stop all movement. His eyes fly open and he gives you a loud groan. You giggle and cover his mouth. "Shhh. Tell me, what do you want more of, my Love, this?" you ask as you start to move to fuck him slowly again. "Or shall I give you more of this?" you ask as you stop and slide down to his nipples and suck and nibble them, earning another moan, which he stifles with his arm. You slide back up and ask, "Or do you want more of this..." you ask as you sit up, lean back and start to ride him harder."

"Oh God, Ruth! He exclaims as he looks at you and his eyes roll back." you start to slow down, and he whimpers. You grin and wrap yourself around him again. You whisper into his ear, "Tell me Richard, or I stop right now." he whimpers again and looks at you wondering if you're serious. He can tell you are and he groans knowing he has to give in "Fuck me" he says quietly and puts his arm over his head, desperate not to touch you. You lean in and purr "What was that my Love? Did you say, 'fuck me'?" he nods. "Now the question is How do you want me to fuck you. Fast? Slow? Riding you? or laying on top of you like this?" you purr into his ear and then nibble the edges. 

He moans, "Oh God, Ruth, please, just fuck me!" he begs, nearly losing his patience and cracking under your incessant strokes of his dick. "Ahhh, so you leave it up to me?" you purr. "Please, Love, fuck me fast and Hard, I don't care which way you do it." he pleads. You grin... "Your wish is my command..." and with that, you sit up and start to ride him hard. His eyes fly open and he starts panting. "Oh God Ruth! He says trying to keep his eyes open so he can see your glorious body. He bites his lip trying to not reach out and touch you. He can feel he is getting close to coming, and that you are too. 

He is moaning and goaning, trying to be quiet, but when you reach back and start to play with his balls, he lets out a growl and grabs you and pulls you down on top of him and fucks you hard. You grin wickedly and whisper into his ear as he comes, "I win." 

Richard moans into your shoulder as he comes hard. Hoping the condom held. He has never been so turned on by a woman than he has with you doing this to him. He never thought he would cave to you and was amused you got him to beg and cave in, allowing you the win.

When you both come down off of the orgasmic high. He nips your neck. "Oh you little temptress! Where did you learn to torture a man like that to get them to crack and yield? You could get the toughest Marine to cave with this kind of torture!" he says as he continues nipping you. 

You giggle... "I just used my imagination...and read your tells." you giggle.

He growls. "I will make you pay for this when I get you alone in my London flat." he warns you. You chuckle. "You have to win and come without touching me first." you smirk. He grins a positively evil, Gisborne grin and slides his hands down your naked back and rear. "Is that so?" he asks. "MMM Hmm!" you tell him and move to roll off of him. He reaches down and grabs the condom as you move off him. He pulls it off and ties it and tosses it onto the floor.

You grin. Reach up and grab his hand and kiss his palms, then each finger, then turn them over and kiss the tops of his hands and then give each finger a suck and toy with it in your mouth. He groans and grins, watching you. When you finish one hand you bend down and give him a sensuous kiss, leaving him wanting more, then you take his other hand and do the same to it that you did to the other hand. Earning more groans from him. "Woman, you will be the death of me if you keep tormenting me like that!" he growls. You grin, "Then you had better win the next round." You say and snuggle up next to him.

He stares at you in disbelief that you'd work him up like this and then want to go to sleep. "Oh no you don't!" He says and starts to tickle you. You try not to shriek and start laughing into the pillow. He is laughing and pulling you against him and rubbing against your opening. "You're going to finish what you started or I won't let you go to sleep!" he growls at you.

You laugh, "Well then if you insist on being tortured, then put another rubber on!" you tease. He grins wickedly and rolls over to grab another condom. When he does, you start peppering his ass with kisses and he groans. "God, woman! Let me get the rubber on first!" he laughs. You chuckle. 

He gets it on and then lays back down with his arms behind his head. You look at him for a minute, then give him an evil grin. He raises an eyebrow at you. You turn and sit on his chest so your back faces him. You look over your shoulder and he groans thinking he knows what's coming. You know he cant keep his hands off of you when your pussy is staring him right in the face. You bend down and begin to give his dick attention, then to his surprise you pull it to the side and start to gently suck on his balls and give them the focus of your attentions, while occasionally stroking him to keep him hard. He is a moaning mess and desperately wants to touch you. His head is back and he is panting trying not to give in to his desire to caress your body with his hands. Your scent is driving him nuts and your attentions to his balls are nearly pushing him over the edge. Suddenly you start to massage the skin between his balls and his ass hole and he lets out a low groan of pleasure. "OH GOD!" he growls and you grin... bingo! 

You stop and move to turn around. Richard groans at the lack of stimulation and opens his eyes just in time to see you impale yourself on him and he bucks up into you and has to muffle his moan with his arm. You lean back and begin to massage that spot again and he thinks he has died and gone to heaven. "OH GOD RUTH!!! Don't stop!!!" he says as you pick up the pace. You bring him just to the edge and then stop. His eyes fly open and he groans. You give him a wicked smirk. "Can't let you win that easily!" you tell him. 

Richard gives you a warning growl and bucks up into you a couple times. You grin, then pull off and his jaw drops. You turn and face away from him and then reach down and pull his hard dick upright again and sloooowly impale yourself on him as he lets out a particularly loud and low groan. "You keep that up and i'm going to have to find a gag for you." you tease him. He just growls. You start rocking on him and giving him a slow fuck, then you lay back on him and say, "See if you can fuck me like this with out using your hands." 

He grins and you scoot down to make sure you have him deep inside you. He tries a few thrusts and realizes he can do it, but won't last long. He begins to fuck you hard and You groan, sending him into a fucking frenzy. You are so lost in the feeling that you almost come. You feel Richard getting harder and then you pull off and he immediately groans and stops. "Woman! He growls. You turn around, "Yes?!?" you say demurely. 

He growls again. You giggle, then climb on him facing you and he is hot and sweaty. You grin and impale yourself on him once again. He groans and you lay down on his chest and wrap your arms around his shoulders from the underside. You use them to pull and push yourself up and down his body, using his sweat as a lubricant. He moans again and you feel your belly start to tighten in an upcoming orgasm. You feel him getting harder too. You wrap your legs around his tightly and begin to fuck him quickly. "Ohhhhh, Yessss! You hear him groan as it rumbles in his chest. "If you even think of stopping I will make you finish." he warns between his pants for air. You grin, "But then I would win again!" you say between breaths. He just replies with a growl. 

He suddenly lifts his hips, changing the angle youre being fucked in and the change is enough to drive you over the edge in orgasm wrapping his entire body in a tight grip, dragging him with over the edge of orgasmic bliss as he comes with a roar being muffled into his arm. You lose all strength and release his body. He chuckles... "I win." He whispers into your hair. You groan.


End file.
